


水中刀（Knives In the Water）

by cindytw75



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MobAbuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindytw75/pseuds/cindytw75
Summary: 當麥考伊搬到加州與他的偶像共事，絕對沒想到會捲進一場長達十幾年的幫派鬥爭。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [knives in the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572746) by [green_postit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_postit/pseuds/green_postit). 



> 十分感謝green_postit授權我翻譯這篇傑作。  
> 翻譯校對皆自行完成，沒有Beta，一切的錯都在於我。

信是在週二抵達的。

麥考伊注意到那封手寫信夾在方家中餐館的菜單和必勝客的傳單之間，回郵地址位於三藩市，來自聖詹姆斯醫院。

我已經注意你好一段時間了，信一開頭就說。看來是封普通不過的工作邀請函，直到麥考伊意識到寫信給他的人是誰：見到信尾署名亞奈．普瑞醫生的那一刻他差點嚇出心臟病。

信件結尾只有一句。誠摯邀請你到我的醫院任職，麥考伊醫生。

麥考伊在三小時內打包好極簡的行囊，並在當晚叫來搬家公司的卡車。

他在兩天后抵達加州。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

搬家的決定過於匆促，但亞奈‧普瑞是麥考伊一直以來嚮往的前輩。麥考伊從小就熟讀普瑞那些富含卓越知識與尖端技術的論文，其對神經外科帶來的革命性改變大概連庫興與彭菲爾德作夢也想不到。

麥考伊深知這份工作是與當代最頂尖的醫生共事的機會。

他租到在醫院的步行距離內最便宜的、兩間臥室的套房，房東蓋菈是個友善的紅發女孩，她在樓下經營一間素食麵包店。

雖然他漆了兩層油漆才蓋掉骯髒且龜裂的牆壁，當陽光從視窗湧進來並充滿他的住所，一切看起來已經乾淨許多，更有家的感覺了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

在聖詹姆斯的第三天麥考伊就被普瑞拉到一旁。

他正要下班並接著休假一天，但普瑞醫生告訴他一位新英格蘭的上流人物在馬會炫耀時跌落馬背，她的丈夫願意支付天文數字的諮詢費用並接送他到府看診。

普瑞當晚就出發了，說他會在四天內回到醫院。當麥考伊詢問誰是臨時的部門主管，普瑞笑出聲並拍了拍他的肩，用蒼白但清澈的眼神笑著看他。

「他時常出診，」麥考伊告訴查佩爾時她只是聳了聳肩。「不過很快就會回來。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

普瑞離開後第五個晚上的十一點五十分。

好幾個身著色大衣、全身是血的男人衝進醫院入口時麥考伊正在和小夜班的護士們互道晚安。

麥考伊立刻就認出其中一個人，他在晨報和晚間新聞都見過他的臉。加利福尼亞金童詹姆斯．柯克，加洲最年輕的檢察官，是所有社會名流被抓到吸毒或嫖妓時會找的辯護律師，也是那位窮盡一生打擊犯罪並為之喪命的英雄之子。

「普瑞死到哪裡去了？」柯克大吼，抹掉從他額頭滴落的血。

查佩爾和拉米雷斯帶著擔架出現時，一個脖子爬滿刺青、表情嚴肅的高挑男人走上前。麥考伊看到男人懷抱一具彷佛被輾過一般毫無生氣軀體，鮮血像轉開的水龍頭不斷從他手指滴落，停車場的霓虹燈把外頭水泥上的片片血跡映照成銀幣。

本能令麥考伊猛然回神，就算在房間另一頭他也立刻知道發生什麼事。汗水與火藥味濃烈到能讓舌尖能嘗到銅的味道。他一隻手才剛構到淌血的傷患（而且，天哪，那還只是個孩子）就被兩個物體無情地戳在腹部和背後。

他往下就看見兩個槍口對準他的肚子。

「滾開。」一個帥氣的亞洲人冷冷地要脅，槍口沿著他的脊椎到背括肌滑動。「普瑞在哪裡？」

「普瑞醫生不在。」麥考伊毫無畏懼的頂回去，柯克有些挫敗的瞇起眼睛。

「你他媽的又是誰？」柯克尖刻的嗓音刮擦在麥考伊的皮膚上，他的盈滿嚴酷與狂怒的雙眼是如此湛藍，麥考伊幾乎是立刻陷進去，被拉扯在著迷與暈船的幻覺之間。

「吉姆。」高挑的男人叫住柯克，他的手指緊緊壓在那孩子白衫上的四個彈孔上。

「他會失血過多而死的。」麥考伊沉聲道。

柯克低頭看著擔架上的卷髮少年，汗濕了他慘白的臉，然後最後一次緊繃身體，放下了他的槍。

麥考伊像是剛從水裡探頭出來，深深吸進一口氣。

「蘇魯。」柯克揮了揮手，抵在麥考伊背後的槍口就消失了。「史巴克，你去看著他。」

高挑男人恭敬地點頭，而麥考伊立刻衝向少年，手指壓在他頸測的血管上並幫著把擔架推進手術室。

脈搏還在，微弱地跳動著。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

那孩子名叫契可夫。他有一頭被乾涸血液黏成一片的蓬亂的鬈髮，看起來甚至不到這麼晚還在外面晃蕩的年紀。

當麥考伊剪開契可夫的上衣，他由衷地被少年身上經年累月退色的墨水震驚了。契可夫的身體是一片人體畫布，他的手臂、脖子與胸口都佈滿刺青，在他柔軟、被子彈穿孔的胸膛上幾乎分不出深黑與血紅色 

麥考伊也許還不熟悉加州，但他到底還是清楚幫派刺青的。

所有子彈都直接打穿少年的身體。麥考伊之前也處理過槍傷傷患（全都是些狩獵意外，意思是他得跟碎掉的彈片玩躲貓貓）但他從沒碰過這麼血腥的案例。

甚至連查佩爾的手也在不停打顫。他認識的護士裡只有她有著外科醫生般穩定的手。她的眼神若不在心電圖上，就是跟著史巴克那雙似有生命的眉毛的每一個抽動，像是死刑犯緊盯著絞刑架一樣。

她絕對是被嚇壞了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊盡力將契可夫的傷勢穩定下來了，少年的心律圖正平穩跳動著，而麥考伊的衣服前襟已經染上一層乾涸血跡。直到一袋AB型輸血結束、血色重回契可夫臉上之後查佩爾才緩緩松了今晚以來的第一口氣。

當麥考伊將契可夫移動到加護病房時，三個脖子有如電話簿一般粗的壯漢接過他的病床，一子排開和石像鬼一樣守護著他。查佩爾將他們領去搭乘私人電梯，那會通向頂樓的獨立恢復室。

麥考伊在聖詹姆斯待了一周之久，這是他第一次聽到有這間病房。看著壯漢們身上那些再明顯不過的槍枝，他不用多想就知道緣由。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

契可夫在清晨三點時終於脫離生命危險。

麥考伊累壞了。他的腎上腺素已經完全燃燒殆盡，只剩下僵硬的關節和模糊的視線。他在病例版草草記下契可夫的讀數，正要離開卻聽到恢復室大門關上的聲響。

麥考伊轉身就看到柯克斜倚在門框邊，他的深黑長大衣垂在肩上。

醫院本身是棟足夠明亮的建築，但是完全比不上恢復室的燈光，比不上霓虹映照在柯克眼睛裡的樣子。

柯克一注意到麥考伊盯著他看，立刻加深了笑容。他的目光鞭子一般掃過麥考伊全身，所及之處讓麥考伊有種赤裸裸被侵犯的錯覺。柯克的凝視令他想起饑餓的獅子，非常危險。

「你打算告訴我這是怎麼一回事嗎？」麥考伊朝契可夫的方向比劃一下，心中好奇柯克會編出什麼樣的謊話來打發他。

「狩獵意外。」柯克用豪不在乎的語氣回敬。

「用九釐米手槍？」麥考伊怒道。柯克聳了聳肩，看上去沒在說謊。麥考伊用怒火在周邊築起一道屏障。「你當我是笨蛋嗎？」

柯克咧嘴一笑，露出珍珠白的牙齒，優雅地推開門框站直身體。他朝麥考伊逼近，完全不帶任何尊重地侵犯麥考伊的個人空間。

「你這麼想知道嗎，醫生？」柯克的聲音有種嗆人的、誘人的愉悅感，他故意伸舌頭勾引似的沾濕了嘴唇。

但是麥考伊的目光並沒有跟著粉紅色的舌尖。他們靠得如此近，麥考伊滿眼都是柯克額頭上泌出的汗珠，血腥味既強烈且辛辣，像他那名貴的古龍水味。他略過那雙藍得嚇人的眼睛朝下看去，柯克的右手在夾克下麵緊緊攢著。

麥考伊氣得咬牙，好奇柯克打算拖著他的傷勢不處理撐多久時間。

「你這白癡！」他低聲怒吼並抓住柯克的上臂，勉強把柯克往後推了一步，朝向離他最近的病床，柯克立刻拔槍住著麥考伊的肚子。

「你還真是找死呢，醫生。」柯克饒有興致的態度轉眼就消失了，表情又扭曲成先前那樣不悅的神色。

「身上帶著彈孔到處走的又不是我。」麥考伊絲毫不退讓地罵人，他地腔調又更重了些。「看來你想死於敗血症是嗎？」

這之後柯克就不動了，他緊盯著麥考伊的雙眼，像是在評估自己的處境，重新考慮究竟能否信任麥考伊，就像過去三小時麥考伊忙著從契可夫體內挖出金屬的事從沒發生過似的。

「你並不怕我。」柯克發現了，但還是揮著手中的槍以示威嚇。

「我是南方人，小子。」麥考伊瞪著他。「要是你以為這是我第一次被人用槍指著，那你就大錯特錯了」

柯克笑了，真正發自內心的笑出來，但他並沒有收起槍，反而把他摀著傷口的口拿開。麥考伊果不其然看到他的手指一片鮮紅。柯克那名貴的設計師西裝襯衫的左半邊已經浸滿血了，一路從他厚實的皮帶延伸到腋下。

麥考伊幾乎要掩飾不了自己激動的心情。

「坐下，把上衣脫掉，快點。」他命令道。柯克照做了，用一隻手弄開鈕扣，讓布料掛在他膚色健康、線條勻稱的上半身。麥考伊才回過神，叫他繼續。「還有褲子。」

柯克從喉間發出輕佻的笑聲。他用右腿輕鬆地勾在麥考伊的後膝蓋把他拉近，並從床上抬了抬臀部，明目張膽地勾引他。「你最好開始練習吧。」

當麥考伊明白柯克在等他幫自己解開褲子鈕扣時，他瞬間徘徊在違反希波克拉底誓言的邊緣。他準備給柯克紮一針5cc的嗎啡。

麥考伊立刻被冰涼的槍口抵住下巴，強迫他艱難的往後仰著脖子。柯克的表情冷硬如剛，眉眼間的恫嚇令他他帥氣的臉龐看上去扭曲了些。麥考伊整個人都要沸騰了，怒火沿著血液蔓延到全身每個角落。他越發大膽，抓著槍口就往一旁弄開，保持與柯克平視。

當他不自覺舔了舔嘴唇，柯克的目光立刻被吸走，專注的藍眼睛裡盈滿了欲望。

「你居然使詐，醫生。」柯克抱怨起來像發牢騷的小學老師，瞪大他澄澈且瘋狂的雙眼。他聽起來並不像生氣，更像是入迷了，就像麥考伊是頭一個敢違背他的人。「不過用你那漂亮的嘴讓我分心只能奏效一次。」

麥考伊正要朝他發火，但柯克一把抓住他的頭髮，手指攢緊，扯著他費力的向後仰。

「動作快點。」柯克命令他，語氣突然冰冷下來。一切玩味的痕跡都消失無蹤。

麥考伊的怒火沸騰著，但他終於專注給柯克治傷。他把柯克的褲子脫下直到露出槍傷處，並在他看到骨盆線上一串三顆的黑色星辰時停住了，在相對應的另一邊也有一組同樣的刺青。

槍傷並不算深，但傷口周圍的皮膚呈現焦黑表示已經感染，變成醜陋的黑色。麥考伊並不愛打賭，但他敢押上他戶頭裡的每一分錢，如果將柯克身上的彈孔和契可夫的比較，他們將會是一模一樣的。

柯克的手一直沒離開過麥考伊的頭髮，不時心不在焉地輕撫，他沉重且固執的吐息噴在麥考伊頸邊，直到麥考伊把柯克推開並罵他像條巴著骨頭不放的餓死狗。這讓柯克輕笑出來，並在麥考伊給他包裹無菌繃帶時睡了過去。

麥考伊必須一根一根地將柯克的手指從他頭髮裡扳開，隨後尷尬地擱在他胸口，並給他蓋上厚重的醫療用毛毯。

蘇魯突然出現在背後，麥考伊甚至沒有聽見他進門。他抓住麥考伊的上臂將他拖離病房，臉上掛著狡猾的假笑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊回來值班時柯克和契可夫已經不見了。

查佩爾的態度好似昨晚一切從沒發生過，遞送病歷給他的手依然如他所熟悉那般專業且平穩，並在接下來的輪值時間突然消失。

早上六點左右，麥考伊到他的辦公室去休息一會，邊走邊想普瑞過去幾天到底跑去哪了，辦公室的燈忽然被點亮時他差點把咖啡全灑在衣服上。

柯克和史巴克已經在辦公室裡等著了，柯克坐在他的椅子裡，雙腿擱在麥考伊雜亂的桌上。史巴克依然如昨晚泰然自若，眼神冷漠且超然，但深處仍閃著好奇的火焰。

麥考伊本能地握緊咖啡杯子，讓熱氣灼燒他的手掌。

柯克朝麥考伊微微一笑，打了個響指。史巴克立刻將一張折好的紙遞給柯克並離開房間，隨後帶上房門。

柯克盯著麥考伊，舔著嘴唇笑得像只鯊魚。「這張支票，」他甩了甩手上的紙。「是用來封住你那張天殺的嘴。如果你肯乖乖閉嘴的話它就是你的。」

麥考伊猛然抽動了一下。這實在太侮辱人了，有好一會怒火灼燒著他的視野。

柯克不動聲色地繼續往下說。

「你不能寫下任何正式的報告，也不能對任何人提起這件事。你昨晚沒見過我們任何一個人。事實上，昨晚一切都沒發生過。明白了嗎，醫生？」

「滾出我的辦公室。」麥考伊的聲線平穩單調，儘管怒氣已經快燒穿他的肌膚。他從沒想過自己這輩子能被看扁至此，或者憤怒到這種程度。十八歲的他曾傻愣地堅信自己能為信念而死，自成年以後他再沒有被激起如此五內俱焚的怒火。

「我要是你就不會這麼做，麥考伊。」柯克低聲警告道。

「我不是你的手下，柯克。我他媽的才不會頂著行醫執照冒著被當成無照醫生的風險，就為了舔你的鞋底。」

自信的笑容忽然重回柯克臉上，往兩頰綻放開來，他的雙眼是如此迷人，似乎帶著磁力要將麥考伊整個人吸進去。柯克朝麥考伊踱步走近，像極了戰勝的皇帝巡視著戰利品，如王者般優雅。麥考伊被他的目光釘在原地，想像自己是被釘在軟木板上開膛剖肚的蝴蝶。

「我想也是，但話別說太早。」柯克輕聲挑逗，饑渴的目光在麥考伊全身上下打量著。

麥考伊的耐性被柯克含沙射影的語氣徹底磨光了。他拉開門，冷漠地瞪著他。「慢走不送，柯克先生。」

但柯克並沒有離開，他突然攫住麥考伊的領帶將他整個人推到牆上。柯克壓住他，貼著他的身體蹭過去，大腿緊黏在一起。 咖啡從麥考伊手中跌落在地。

他將折起的支票塞進醫師袍的前口袋，修長手指順勢沿著麥考伊的胸膛劃下來，讓麥考伊繃起整個身體。柯克透過那片朦朧睫毛往上注視的眼神像是個邀請，讓他犯下年幼時母親媽媽向上帝祈禱能遠離的所有原罪。

柯克舔了舔嘴唇，令麥考伊無法將視線從他緋紅色的雙唇抽離，並不情願地任由熱流向下體聚集。

柯克露出抽中大獎的微笑。「我們下回見，Bones。」

等到麥考伊好不容易能呼吸、拯救他因缺氧灼燒的肺部時，柯克已經走出了門。他最後回頭看了一眼，臉上帶著勝利的笑容，使了個眼色才走

麥考伊將口袋裡的支票抽出來並撕碎成碎片。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

最長的兩個班次輪值結束後麥考伊終於回到家。他累到衣服都懶得換，沾床就連續睡了八個小時。

他醒來時全身酸疼且渾身是汗，但有股令人迷戀、難以忘懷的渴望在他胸中最深處低溫燃燒。

他故意避開報紙和新聞，以免瞧見柯克那張帥氣迷人的臉蛋，令他沉浸到親吻黑色星辰並被銳利鋒緣劃破雙唇的夢裡。


	2. Chapter 2

禮物從隔天開始湧入。

一開始是印有人體骨架的陶瓷馬克杯，裡頭裝著應該是查佩爾好心在值班前留給他的咖啡。馬克杯似乎與他的手挺合拍，有著結實的把手和寬闊的杯緣，至少不會像餐廳販賣機的紙杯總是燙到他的手掌。

接下來員工休息室有了嶄新的濃縮咖啡機，隨之而來的烘焙咖啡豆濃郁到麥考伊整天都不自覺地舔嘴唇，試著嘗出殘留的香味。三天后醫院餐廳的合作公司撤換完畢，一成不變的單調麥片粥消失了，換成病患與家屬真正能吃的餐點，而非大多數被扔掉的廚餘。

一周之後麥考伊簽收了一台嶄新的核磁共振儀。醫院確實亟需新設備，但身為主管的他根本想不起來是哪時買下的。這時柯克出現了，在他辦公室門口徘徊，雙手插在特別訂制的深藍色西裝褲袋裡，同色系的襯衫甚至讓他的雙眼看上去更加湛藍，襯著臉上一抹不懷好意的微笑。

柯克什麼都沒說，就只是在醫院閑晃到麥考伊結束值班，等在他的辦公室裡，儘管麥考伊確認過無數次門是鎖緊的。

直到柯克賴在他辦公室隨意翻動桌上資料的第三天，麥考伊終於忍無可忍。

「你到底想幹嘛？」

「你還沒兌現支票呢。」柯克臉上綻開霸道的笑容。

麥考伊不以為然。「已經撕碎的東西可沒法兌現。」

柯克沉默了，思考了好一會才開口。「你有沒有看過裡頭寫的數字？」他好奇地問道。

「當然沒有。」麥考伊再次被冒犯，生氣的頂回去。

柯克又安靜了整整一分鐘，動都不動，視線甚至不在他身上。接著柯克臉上炸開的笑容讓麥考伊想起盈滿他公寓的晨光。

「太棒了。」柯克的語氣無比認真，隨後抓起奶油色的外套，在麥考伊開口送客以前逕自離開了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

加州的夏夜又濕又熱，有時空氣黏到可比新鮮的蜂蜜。

薄棉被單裹在身上十分不舒服，麥考伊翻來覆去，直到被單浸滿潮氣並在踝邊被卷成一團死結。

在那些熱到睡不著的晚上（甚至連呼吸都有困難）他的意識在半睡半醒的夢之間漂流。他夢到圈住手腕的修長指節，嵌入脆弱脈搏的指甲，埋進頸測狠狠留下腫脹瘀痕的牙齒，那些手指滑入他體內折磨他數小時直至崩潰邊緣，他空虛與絕望的哀求都被埋進汗濕的枕頭裡面，卻不曾嘗試反抗壓制著他的手；他追尋沿著背脊挑逗的炙熱吐息，任由理智被一片一片瓦解，而他迎向毀滅，直到他赤裸並脆弱地完全暴露出來。

鬧鐘把他從淺眠中喚醒，他用手掌使勁輾壓青筋暴突的陰莖，在猛烈到奪去視覺的高潮中掙扎著不要溺斃在漆黑星辰與湛藍眼眸的海洋裡。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

柯克終於停止在輪值結束時騷擾麥考伊，轉而出現在他每天的診療室裡。

剛開始都是些小毛病，例如頭疼或者不知哪來的疼痛，都被麥考伊十分專業並迅速地處理掉了。到了第三天，柯克似乎看出麥考伊只願用聽診器或壓舌棒與他接觸，於是搞出更多複雜的病痛，並帶了從網路印出來的文章大聲宣稱自己有病，讓麥考伊不得不用手給他結實的胸口和強健的背部做觸診。

「奧斯勒？」麥考伊猶豫了半天，目光掃視著引印紙上畫著重點的症狀。「只是天殺的流鼻血並不會讓你——」

柯克舉起手，像是施了魔法般讓麥考伊立刻閉嘴。「唉呀，麥考伊醫生，你是在拒絕我的療程嗎？」柯克抬腿勾上麥考伊的將他拉近，活像個任性的孩子。「你能拒絕我很多東西，Bones。」他的嗓音低沉且輕柔。「但今天可不行。」

麥考伊忿忿地抬起柯克的頭往後仰去，手指沿著高挺的鼻樑輕撫，柯克臉上柔軟的觸感停留在麥考伊指尖，接下來的一整天值班他都擺脫不了柯克那古龍水的香味。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

在初遇的三周以後，柯克終於有一次帶著真正的原因來到醫院。

麥考伊戰戰兢兢地移除柯克槍傷處的縫線，那些折磨了他好幾周的黑色星辰再次映入眼簾。他確保自己的視線維持在親手縫到柯克肚子上的六條黑色X縫線，絕對沒有分心去想若是觸碰星辰是否會被銳利的邊緣割傷。

柯克輕哼小曲打發時間，像個過動兒不斷甩動他的腿，雷射般的視線聚焦在麥考伊的頭上。

「那孩子，契柯夫還好嗎？」結束之後麥考伊隨口問道。柯克正套上他亮黃色的襯衫，褲子依然松垮地掛在他緊致的臀部下半截。柯克還有另外兩處刺青，更多的星辰，在雙手手肘上方各有一個，同髖骨上的那串一樣漆黑無比。

「還活著。」柯克坦率地給他答案，並沒有立刻扣上他的襯衫。

麥考伊無視他，盯著病例看，咬住臉頰內側。

「我想給他回診一次。」

麥考伊其實悄悄關注著訃告，每天祈禱上頭別出現那名在他眼皮子底下消失的年輕人的名字，于公於私他當時絕不會放這孩子出院。

柯克揚起眉毛，一條細長的白線從他唇邊蔓延開來。「真的？」

麥考伊忽然感覺周邊空氣震盪起來，在耳邊發出危險的脆響。他不動如山。「沒錯。」

柯克仔細地扣好襯衫上每一顆鈕扣，把下擺塞進皮帶並細心整理了一番，直到自己看起來和麥考伊在超市結帳時經過的雜誌封面一模一樣。柯克逼近麥考伊的個人空間，有瞬間他的表情一片空白到毫無波瀾，凝視著麥考伊，但下一刻他就揚起能夠偷走空氣的笑容。

「好啊。」他爽快地答應了。「不過從現在起，你欠我一個人情。」

柯克在麥考伊來得及發火以前就離開了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

那天晚上，蓋菈在麥考伊準備上床時來敲門，說是有輛車在樓下等著他，她臉上驚恐的表情足夠讓麥考伊斷了換衣服的念頭，急忙走出去。

蘇魯斜倚著一輛優美的寶馬，被擦到發亮的車身反光刺痛麥考伊的雙眼。

「上車。」他並不大客氣地扭了下脖子，隱約露出一張黑黃綠紅四色交纏的龍首刺青，正在吞吃三顆黑色的星辰。過半晌麥考伊依然牢牢佇立在蓋菈的麵包店門前。蘇魯打開駕駛座車門，瞪視著麥考伊並歎了口氣。「現在並不是固執的好時機，醫生。」

麥考伊不情願地爬進車子，立刻陷入比太陽融化的奶油更要軟的皮椅裡頭。車速飆馳的路上蘇魯一句話都沒說，幸好路程很短，幾乎不到五分鐘，蘇魯就搖下車窗探出去輸入大門密碼，一座有著繁複裝飾的巨大鐵門在車前緩緩滑開。

蘇魯把他們停在一棟大宅前面，麥考伊被它的規模震驚得說不出話。在車子引擎熄火以前，一位元有著超模身材的女性已經出現在門口。她身穿高領上衣，搭配優雅的鉛筆裙，長髮被精細地束在腦後，瀑布一般沿著背部垂下。

「麥考伊醫生。」她用一個緊實有力的握手問好，露出手腕上一串墨黑如夜空的星辰刺青。「我是妮歐塔．烏胡拉，請隨我來。」

妮歐塔領著麥考伊穿過千回百轉的長廊，經過牆上掛著精心挑選的畫作，踏著豪華的波斯地毯上樓。整棟房子好似生怕別人不知道主人非常有錢，甚至還帶點王者氣息。妮歐塔停在一扇櫻桃木房門前面，敲了兩下以後轉開門把。

柯克、史巴克和契可夫等在裡面，三人轉頭看向麥考伊，史巴克立刻從契可夫身邊移開，而麥考伊則快步走到床前，二話不說將手掌貼上契可夫的前額，接著是頸頂，尋找發燒的跡象。

柯克刻意地貼到麥考伊身邊。「滿意了嗎？」

「我要給他做檢查。」他與柯克平視，沒有一點退讓。這讓柯克想了一會，接著他一彈指，史巴克和妮歐塔就出去了，在他們身後帶上門。

麥考伊心裡清楚，桌上擱著的聽診器與止痛藥絕對不合法。他尋找任何一點心律不整的跡象，但契可夫的心臟穩定且有力地跳動著。傷口周圍的肌膚沒有感染，疤痕的嫩肉相當敏感，表示正在癒合。

從醫學上來說契可夫算是十分健康，看不出胸口曾中了四槍並在麥考伊手下兩次心跳停止的樣子。麥考伊仍然覺得契可夫的刺青扎眼，從脖子開始、沿著手臂盤旋向下覆蓋住手背、再爬滿他的腰，反襯出他的膚色多麼蒼白。麥考伊觀察著契可夫的刺青，想起網路上看過的資料，他盯著其中一個就立刻想起它的意義，刻印在契可夫身側的是一隻飛越夕陽的鳥，那是俄羅斯黑手黨象徵自由的符號。

契可夫的身上密密麻麻的畫作有如一本幫派歷史教科書。

他也有一串黑色星辰，就在心臟位置的正上方拱著，旁邊有朵被倒勾鐵絲環繞著的玫瑰。

「還有哪裡不舒服嗎，孩子？」發覺自己在房裡有些多餘，片刻之後他終於問出口。

柯克完美地替他翻譯成俄文。契柯夫搖頭，眨了眨他無辜褐色的大眼睛。

「沒有，醫生。」

「滿足你的好奇心了嗎，Bones？」離開房間後柯克立刻問道。

不安爬上麥考伊的脊樑骨，令他打了個冷顫。柯克靠他太近了，他的吐息吹在麥考伊後頸處，直接往他的腹部送去一股熱流，直衝陰莖的酥麻感將氧氣硬生生從他體內抽走。

柯克若無其事地繼續說。「那麼，我該讓蘇魯直接送你回家，或者我現在就該領取你欠我的人情？」

「我不欠你任何東西。」麥考伊幾乎要吼出來，他用掌跟抵著眼睛，面對無法壓下去的欲火感到沮喪。

「我送你的那些禮物怎麼辦？」柯克一臉無辜，半推半就的直到把他困在書桌和欄杆之間。「你們醫院享用的那些小設備可沒有一項是便宜的。」

麥考伊怒瞪著他，雙眼快要噴出火來。「你是妄想過頭才認為我會——」

柯克的手指緊緊按在麥考伊唇上打斷他。「喔，我這裡有幾個人肯定要罵我癡心妄想了，如果他們知道我砸了三百萬隻為得到你的屁股。」

麥考伊的怒火一瞬間炸開來，他用盡全力推開柯克，用力到手腕都出聲抗議了，但下一秒他就被摔到牆上，兩手被固定在頭頂，柯克的臉與他只有幾公分距離。

「放開。」麥考伊對自己的冷靜印象深刻。

「不要。」柯克直截了當，他稍微放鬆一點對麥考伊的箝制，讓他可以脫身。

麥考伊並沒有動。

柯克暗地裡微微一笑，下體緊貼著他的，緩慢而色情地磨蹭。快感立刻讓麥考伊雙眼後翻，令他驚覺對柯克的渴求已無法自拔。「我知道你跟我一樣想要，每一次獨處時我都能嗅出來。你想要我壓制你，想要我讓你愛上被控制。我能給你。」柯克懾人的湛藍雙眼裡只有真誠。「我會給你。」

他的聲音化為液體，滲入麥考伊的血管和四肢，令他渾身彷佛沸騰般打顫，挺腰蹭向柯克硬挺的老二，喘著氣緊閉著雙眼，嘗試緩解暈眩，世界彷佛在他身邊打轉。

「今晚留下。」柯克半是命令半是請求，沿著麥考伊的抬高的下巴舔吻，輕吮他的下頜。柯克以已經放開麥考伊的手腕，但麥考伊並沒有收回手臂，他讓柯克的手指纏上後頸，另一手滑過褲頭束帶，握住他硬到發疼的陰莖。麥考伊弓起身體，他的嗚咽引出柯克野獸般的低吼，以搶灘之勢攻佔他的雙唇。

麥考伊激烈地回吻，饑渴地品嘗柯克的唇舌，雙手爬上他的背，指甲刮著掐進他的襯衫裡，好似他的指甲夠鋒利就能撕碎柯克的上衣，瘋狂地想要觸碰、想要吸吮、想要舔舐那串有如刻印在眼瞼裡頭的黑色星辰。

快感有如閃電劈在頭骨，沿著脊椎一路向下震盪。柯克用拇指摩擦過他的陰莖頂端，他反射性地大聲喘息試圖防止窒息，但柯克攫取他的舌頭並用力吸吮，直到麥考伊幾乎要暈過去。柯克太過清楚如何觸碰、挑逗他，如何讓他的感官超載到崩潰，讓他的理智逐漸蒸發。意識離他越來越遠，麥考伊緊貼著柯克，攫取他能碰到的一切，而柯克欣然給予。

雷響忽然變得真實起來，急促接近的沉重踏步聲和粗喘，不是他也不是柯克的。柯克好不容易放開麥考伊的唇，轉頭怒吼。「幹什麼？」

「老闆。」蘇魯稍微偏頭避開視線。「很抱歉打擾你，但是⋯⋯他行動了。」

柯克全身緊繃，指甲掐進麥考伊臀肉裡令他悶哼出來。柯克看著他，眼神狂亂地掃視狼狽且泛紅的身體，再回瞪史巴克及蘇魯，最後用力閉了閉雙眼。「天殺的！」帶著狠勁的咆哮彷佛能撕裂牆上的畫作。

史巴克清了下喉嚨。「吉姆，如果⋯⋯」

「跟史考堤說假期結束了。」柯克怒道。「準備四分鐘後出發。」蘇魯與史巴克恭敬地點頭，快步退下樓梯。柯克盯著麥考伊的眼神揉合了絕望與情欲，幾近癡狂。

「你⋯⋯」他只說了一個字，剩下的句子溶解成挫敗的咒駡。「給我待著不許動。」他的聲音在麥考伊聽來近似乞求。柯克親吻他最後一次，宣示自己的戰勝。「就是⋯⋯操，別動。」

他強迫自己從麥考伊身上剝離，不大自然地梳理一下金髮，才像一陣藍色的風的奔下樓去。

五分鐘後麥考伊還站在原地，被羞辱感掐著脖子，讓他差點窒息。他抹了一把臉，在心裡痛駡一頓自己活像個參加聯誼的青少年，然後怒氣衝衝地奔出柯克的宅子，自個兒走了二十幾個街區回家。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

到家後麥考伊立刻把契可夫的名字輸入搜尋欄。只有一個網頁連結比其他的搜尋結果更加顯眼。

文章是關於一個十歲男孩以及俄國黑手黨大佬安德列．契可夫的生平，其被判無期徒刑並且不得假釋，罪刑與一個名為「家族」的幫派有關。文章附上一照片，是安德列與一個八歲孩子，男孩有著一雙大眼睛和一頭卷髮。

在安德列滿布刺青的身上，脖子上三顆連成一線的黑色星辰特別顯眼。麥考伊看過的，在柯克的髖骨、史巴克的手臂、蘇魯的脖子、妮歐塔的手腕以及契可夫的胸口上都有一模一樣的圖案。

他又搜尋有關家族的訊息，加入每個人的名字，找出有關黎巴嫩大使兒子的諸多臆測，例如掛勾真主党以及走私鈈元素；還有奈及利亞軍閥女兒與黑市武器的關聯；帶著四百萬美金懸賞的日本黑幫殺手；炸死愛爾蘭總統的嫌犯是個加入愛爾蘭共和軍的蘇格蘭爆破專家等。

最後是柯克，檢察官喬治柯克的獨子。其父是奠基城市的元老、降低犯罪率的英雄，無畏權勢或威脅致力於掃蕩街頭反派。喬治在法院門口被幫派報復一槍射死後，整個城市皆為英雄哀悼。

麥考伊能找到的到唯一一張相片是喬治與家人一起烤肉的畫面，他抱著一個有雙湛藍眼睛的孩子，領口被男孩稍微往下扯了些，露出兩個黑色的點，如果仔細研究的話絕對會是星辰的形狀。

蝕心刺骨的恐懼在麥考伊胃中翻攪，令他作嘔。回想他與柯克一眾人相遇的那晚，護士們機敏的反應以及隔天早上流轉的封口費，還有人們是如何有熟練地避免提到一群在大半夜捲入槍戰的男人。

麥考伊試著不去想那代表的意義，但他早就心知肚明。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

普瑞在隔天早上回來了，對於自己消失了長達三周之久顯得若無其事。

他大力拍著麥考伊的肩頭，誇讚他把醫院管理得井井有條，接著迅速縮回辦公室去處理堆積如山的檔。

接下來的整天麥考伊都處在爆發邊緣，變得比平時更加暴躁。

麥考伊對病人及同事一向不大客氣，反正他也不需要這種魅力，他更傾向於坦率的態度，省的雙方浪費時間。但是他對漢妮媞發火只因她拿錯了病例，接著又吼了接聽男友電話的查佩爾。

麥考伊清楚自己狀態不好，他作為醫生的那一面明白，欲求不滿的挫敗並不是他能當個渾球的藉口。他花了半個晚上挖掘他能找到所有關於家族的資料，剩下的半個晚上他竭力阻止自己在高潮時想著柯克的身體。

被認定為非法或黑市有關的行動：恐怖攻擊、暗殺、毒品交易、洗錢、軍火交易等幾乎都有家族參與。組織的重罪清單看不到盡頭，成員的懸賞金一個比一個高。顯然世界上每一個黑幫勢力的頭領到最後都參與了家族事業。

每個人都能分一杯羹，巨額贓款大概透過龐氏騙局鑽了國稅局漏洞的空子。

例如聖詹姆斯醫院。

麥考伊的思緒飄到他們推進地下室的核磁共振儀，運送及安裝儀器的費用大概來自於某個血跡斑斑的屍體。

他又低頭看向正在吃的烤鹹派和裝在嶄新馬克杯裡冒著煙的黑咖啡。

他突然間一點都不餓了。


	3. Chapter 3

麥考伊收拾東西正要離開，辦公室的門被關上了。

他轉過身，並不驚訝看到柯克倚在門上。

「你昨晚沒等我回去。」柯克先開口，雙手插進口袋裡。

麥考伊緊閉著嘴，專注於把一些需要重看的資料掃進他的公事包裡。

柯克聳肩，扯松他脖子上午夜藍的領帶，袖口已經被被卷到手肘處，門鎖發出清脆一響鎖上了。

「你可知道我昨晚是多麼不情願地與右手為伴。」柯克扭轉手腕，轉開關節的聲音響成一片節奏。「我整晚都想著要奔回去把你操進床裡，把你的腿架在我肩上當成項鍊戴著。但事與願違，我到家時那裡早已人去樓空了。」

「先離開的人是你。」麥考伊沒多說一句，啪地一聲闔上公事包。

「我有些緊急事項必須立刻處理。」柯克心不在焉地轉移話題，同時邁步走向麥考伊，和他們初次相遇時同樣的姿態。

「又去打獵？」麥考伊挖苦道。柯克抽動嘴角，舔了舔嘴唇露出狩獵者的笑容。「差不多吧。」

「差不多像幫派火拼？」柯克僵住整整一秒，立刻揚起一個友善的笑容想瓦解麥考伊的疑慮。

並沒有用。

「算你厲害。普瑞要到史考堤差點被愛爾蘭恐怖分子毀容才得出這個結論。」

「所以是真的？」麥考伊並沒料到柯克會爽快承認。

「我可沒說。」柯克換上專業的律師口吻。他走到麥考伊桌前，瞥見還有咖啡漬的馬克杯，朝他微笑。「我的意思是，假設你的指稱有任何一點真實，那我會認真考慮你的倡議。」

「滾出去。」麥考伊氣得咬牙，怒火像沉睡中被吵醒的猛獸立刻燒了起來。

「我就不。」柯克搖頭，繞過桌子逼近麥考伊。麥考伊就和昨晚同樣本能地推開柯克，而柯克也同昨晚那樣抓住麥考伊的手腕，使勁將他的雙臂摁在扶手上，強迫他坐下。

柯克笑著跨坐在麥考伊腿上，將兩副身體嵌合在一塊，雙手探進他髮絲裡面往後一扯，讓他被迫仰起頭。

「放開我。」麥考伊怒道，繃緊雙腿和背後的肌肉試著把柯克推開，但柯克死死黏在他身上，他甚至能感受到柯克劇烈跳動的心臟，以及抵在他肚子上硬挺的老二。柯克盯著麥考伊的眼神像是被人雙手奉上贏得的最終大獎，傲慢的態度讓麥考伊恨不得一拳揍上那張臉。

柯克動作很快，利用位置優勢攫住麥考伊的雙唇，並長驅直入，靈活的舌頭撬開麥考伊的嘴，舌尖帶著一串熾熱火苗。他稍微晃動身體，將兩人的下體蹭在一起，麥考伊倒吸一口氣死命咬住柯克的下唇，理智幾乎抵擋不住渴求的身體。

柯克弄開麥考伊的上衣扣子，修剪平整的指甲刮過他的胸口，同時使勁品嘗他口中的每一寸領地，在他又咬住下唇時呻吟著將他們的雙唇壓在一起，這一次麥考伊狠狠吸吮柯克，身體徹底背叛大腦的判斷力。

這時柯克突然停下動作，拉開點距離，儘管滿臉的不情願，他盯著麥考伊的眼睛。

「你聽好了，」柯克開口，雙頰紅潤且嘴唇被咬的有些紅腫，但語氣無比堅定。「接下來我會讓蘇魯把車停到這附近，」他一把扯開褲煉握住麥考伊脆弱的陰莖，用手指將麥考伊最後一絲鬥志奪走，完全遏止麥考伊毫無意義的抵抗，讓麥考伊在他手裡蜷縮起身體，從喉間擠出的隱忍呻吟令柯克深吸一口氣。

「等毀掉你這褲子以後我會帶你回家，這整個週末你的屁股都是我的，我會把你操成我的專屬種馬。」

麥考伊發出高亢而壓抑的喉音，低聲咆哮著將指甲掐進柯克的背肌，往下劃的力道幾乎能刮出血痕。柯克興奮地悶哼著，開始認真擼動他的陰莖，手指卷住頂部下緣磨蹭並轉動手腕，直到麥考伊禁不住大聲呻吟，他的視線一瞬間扭曲模糊。

「再來一次。」柯克喘著氣命令道，他開始失控了，有把火灼燒著他的嗓子眼。他再次扭轉手腕令麥考伊叫出來，整個身體差點抬離坐椅，弓著背大口喘息。「不對，再來。」柯克幾乎是吼出來，帶著純粹的野性。麥考伊服從了，但柯克搖頭，咬住他的下唇。「再來！」

高潮前的快感盤據在麥考伊下腹部怒吼著，他的身體已經完全失控，陰莖滾燙地像有把火在燒，彷佛被揪緊的胸口陣陣生疼。柯克不斷擼動著，令他懸宕在高潮邊緣，維持著走鋼索般完美的平衡，直到他無法忍受挑逗，禁不住正將他燃成灰燼的欲火。

他緊抓著柯克的臀部，手指深陷肉裡，指甲掐進柯克腰上的星星和疤痕，咬緊柯克的舌頭以遏止自己的尖叫，但是柯克不為所動，並沒有停止折磨麥考伊。

「跟我回家。」命令只占了柯克語氣裡的一半。

麥考伊埋首在柯克的頸窩裡，高潮時只能發出「好。」的氣音。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

他們在柯克床上度過整個週末。

麥考伊從不羞于展露身體，只不過柯克掃視著他裸體的露骨眼神，甚至能讓一個妓女臉紅。柯克花了整整一小時坐在麥考伊的跨上探索他的嘴，不斷舔吮直到他的雙唇柔軟起皺，直到他除了柯克口中的鹹味其他什麼都嘗不到，直到柯克用舌頭搔刮上顎成為僅有的觸感。

兩人的胸膛之間全是潤滑液，到處都滑溜溜的。麥考伊雙腿被架在柯克寬闊的肩上，膝蓋不時磕到自己的肩膀，柯克打樁似地撞進來，帶著一連串他從未經歷過的尖銳快感。柯克的雙手從沒離開過他的身體，沾著汗珠的雙唇在他的頸窩和胸口之間舔吻，品嘗他一次又一次的高潮，讓他的皮膚過度敏感，碰一下就痙攣不斷。

有一次柯克把麥考伊的雙手扣在頭頂，他用指甲徒勞地刮蹭柔軟的絲質床單，同時柯克狠狠挺進他體內，陷入他手腕的指節是唯一與他有接觸的地方，令他彷佛發情的貓一樣在床上弓起腰。柯克射在裡面時他試著退開，由於內壁實在過於敏感，他能感覺柯克滾燙的精液在裡面流動。他側過身在床上卷成一團，試圖讓心跳平復，但是柯克悄聲安撫他並將他翻回躺姿，吮吸他的乳尖和陰莖，讓另一個高潮奪走他七分鐘的意識。

「你不行了？」第二天早上柯克問道，手指沿著麥考伊黏膩的穴口刮蹭，滾燙的陰莖貼在麥考伊的大腿上。這是個挑戰，麥考伊怒視柯克，在柯克毫無阻礙地進入時狠咬他的下唇，他的穴口早已為柯克鬆開，甬道裡盡是前一晚瘋狂殘留的精液與潤滑液。

快感延續著，連綿不斷。柯克探索麥考伊裡外的每一寸肌膚，用舌頭引導手指的路徑，熟練地挑動麥考伊的神經，彷佛上輩子就認識他，趁著麥考伊來不及反應，讓他的腦袋一點一點地溶解掉。

到了週一早上，麥考伊已經渾身僵硬，身上新的瘀傷和抓痕令他又酸又疼，可他立即想到接下來的十個小時還得在醫院站立或走動，這讓他瞬間變成縮在棉被底下期望媽媽不來叫醒他上學的小男孩。

「你可別動。」柯克的臉埋在麥考伊肚子上，沿著下腹部的毛髮舔拭，直到麥考伊忍不住挺腰。「我好不容易把你弄來，這回不會再讓你跑了。」

「吉姆……」麥考伊的聲音崩解成碎片，柯克含住他的陰莖，吸吮直到他喪失知覺。

麥考伊再一次從淺眠中醒來時，聽見柯克正告訴電話另一頭的普瑞：「麥考伊要請假兩天」。他洋洋得意的語氣令麥考伊的陰莖又不自覺地隨之抽動。

兩天是一個約定。麥考伊不用多久便發現柯克從不違背自己的誓言。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊不知道自己怎麼了，居然以為柯克把他弄上床後就不會再跑來醫院騷擾他。

可以說，隔天看到柯克作為頭一個預約的病患，等在第七診療室並對他微笑，令麥考伊暫時喪失了應對能力。

柯克朝麥考伊無辜地眨眼，並平順地指出他疼痛的老二只有麥考伊能治。

「把你的右手上足潤滑就行。以及別再打擾我上班了，吉姆。」他怒視柯克，語氣同時夾雜著愉悅和惱怒，直到柯克爆出笑容並把他的腳勾上麥考伊的腰際。

「沒用的，Bones，我不吃這一套。」他實事求是地說。

「你都不用工作嗎？」麥考伊歎氣。

「當你掌握著犯罪與罪犯，州檢就是全世界最輕鬆的工作。」柯克微笑著輕而易舉地認罪。

每當柯克將另一片拼圖遞給他，或是扯緊他們之間隱形的結，一股不安感就會鑽進他心口，麥考伊對此十分不樂意。

自從柯克衝進醫院的那刻開始就，他心中理性的一面就不斷地被他忽略，直到最後棄他而去，將他扔給鯊魚。

柯克看上去餓壞了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

警方在週二的突襲中繳獲七十七公斤的海或因，媒體一時間全炸鍋了。

麥考伊連續三個晚上盯著夜間新聞看，看著電視裡的柯克代表州檢辦公室發言，用他天生的魅力處理記者們浪潮般卷來的問題。柯克對無法回答的問題熟練地顧左右而言他的功力令麥考伊印象深刻。

柯克整整一周沒再來醫院。麥考伊之前沒發現，自己的日常生活已經變成如何躲避柯克以完成他這輪值班，以及辦公室的午餐時間總是包含柯克嘗試把他騙進更衣室去迅速解決他們的需求。

麥考伊不至於深陷得認為自己會想念柯克，但是柯克終於在週六出現時，是麥考伊率先上前觸摸他的臉，指尖輕輕摩擦下巴附近的痘疤，最後主動親吻他。

柯克的唇溫暖而乾燥，手指緊抓著麥考伊的手腕。親吻過後他將頭枕在麥考伊肩上，深深吸進一口氣，聲音大得連麥考伊都覺得肺在替他疼。

「我這次真的搞砸了。」他稍微拉開一些距離。「家族那邊出了點差錯，最近你還是離我遠一點，避風頭才能安全些，知道麼？」

麥考伊點頭，手掌覆上柯克的後腦杓，身體隨著他一起放鬆下來。柯克又把頭枕回麥考伊肩上，恢復平穩的呼吸，在麥考伊輕撫他的頭髮時發出微弱的歎息。

五分鐘後柯克的手機響起。

「你得走了？」

「再一分鐘。」他的臉幾乎埋進麥考伊肩膀裡。

十分鐘後普瑞走進來時，他們依然維持在同一個姿勢。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

第一次發生在麥考伊到市集採買食物那天。

他拿起牛奶和雞蛋時，才想起錢包落在他穿去和柯克吃中飯的醫師袍裡面。但老闆只是笑了會他的窘樣，揮揮手讓他別道歉，並將他的東西放進亞麻包裡遞給他。他並沒有多想，第二天就回去把錢拿給另一個店員。

第二次是在乾洗店，在他來得及找出提領票之前，那件值他一周工資的西裝就被遞還給他了。

這些小事就像日積月累的小沙丘，越來越常發生在他身上。直到那天他到最喜歡的印度餐廳，店員給他結帳時說柯克先生的朋友不用付帳，他的脾氣終於到了爆發邊緣。

「你得他們停下，吉姆。」第二天見面時他當面警告柯克。他無法忍受不平衡、被代表的生活。

麥考伊心裡知道柯克原本就極力讓自己遠離他的事業，總是等他踏出房門才開始與史巴克和烏胡拉談話。但是最近這一連串的事讓麥考伊覺得自己變得面目可憎。

柯克並沒有讓他說清楚些，他總是能知道麥考伊想表達的意思。藍色雙瞳閃著抵抗的神色，挺起身體準備來場在法庭裡會讓陪審團驚豔的演說，但是麥考伊在他來的及說出一個字以前就打斷他。

「我是認真的，吉姆。」

「你不喜歡。」柯克斷然地評論，隱約是個問句。

「不喜歡。」麥考伊如實回答。

柯克過了好半會才反應。

「而且你要我別再這麼做了。」又是另一個隱約的問句。

「沒有。」麥考伊說謊，他也知道要老虎改變捕食方式比登天還難。

柯克面無表情的臉扯出一抹微笑。他將麥考伊拉到胸前，他們的雙唇蹭到一塊兒，結束一個吻之後他還咬疼了麥考伊的下唇。

「你就有。」

柯克笑出來，雙眼流動著純粹的愉悅。他有一張最真誠無害的臉，然而這張臉的主人卻是全世界最大的騙子。麥考伊永遠搞不懂他是如何做到的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

在他們的關係進展到第四個月時，有天麥考伊突然想起自己已經三周沒踏進過家門了。

蘇魯每天準時守在醫院門口，斜倚在他光滑到發亮的寶馬車旁，等著麥考伊值班結束後自己鑽進車裡。柯克總是出現在後座，總是正在卷起袖子，總是坐立不安，直到他把指尖滑進麥考伊頸後的領子把玩起他的發梢。

一天早上麥考伊醒來時，有一瞬間完全不知道自己在哪裡，柯克的手臂還蓋在他臀上。麥考伊慌張地彈坐起來，柯克立刻將他拉回到懷裡喃喃念著要他繼續睡，並在額頭貼到麥考伊的後頸時立刻睡著。

當天麥考伊提早離開醫院回到自己的公寓，進門時過於空曠的壓迫感差點令他窒息。

柯克準確地于麥考伊本該出現在寶馬後座的三十秒後打來。麥考伊從很久以前就體認到不能讓柯克的來電轉到語音信箱，否則會引來柯克領著史巴克提槍衝進醫院找人。

他提出一周至少三天要回公寓的要求，好歹也維持了一周，直到那天晚上麥考伊結束十小時的手術回家，一進門卻看見柯克在他的廚房等著，雙腿悠閒地翹在餐桌上，帥氣的臉龐卻掛著欠揍的笑容。

麥考伊把柯克的腿推下去，他皺眉的樣子令柯克發笑。

「Bones，你遲到了。」柯克語帶玩笑地責備，朝他搖手指，同時拍了拍大腿，朝他露出期待的神色，麥考伊卻直接略過他走向冰箱，讓柯克不以為然地皺起眉頭。

麥考伊明白，放縱自己讓柯克逗弄只會令柯克更加貪心、得寸進尺。天知道他無法對著把他操進床裡的柯克說不，但他們沒在做愛時一點小勝利就顯得很重要，這是個令人著迷的遊戲。

柯克並不喜歡被人無視。

柯克將自己貼到麥考伊背後，把雙手環過他的腰，等著他喝完一瓶水再用嘴攻擊他的後頸。

「我想知道你是怎麼進門的嗎？」麥考伊向後癱進柯克懷中。

「用了萬能鑰匙。」柯克濕漉漉的嘴在他耳後摩娑，沿著發線啃咬。麥考伊不用看就能感受到他的笑意。「我擁有這棟公寓。」

「這個州有哪一樣東西不是你的嗎？」麥考伊歎氣。

「應該沒有。」柯克果然得寸進尺，調皮地用齒尖輕磨啃咬，雙手向下摸去直到覆在麥考伊的老二上，使了點勁挑逗他，雙唇也在他後頸挪移，讓舌頭沿著皮膚舔弄。

麥考伊的身體欣然響應著，主動迎向柯克的手，而且一下子就硬得不行，他實在是累壞了。柯克另一隻手緊抓著麥考伊的下臀，手指壓進他背後一塊因為彎腰十個小時而酸疼的肌肉。

「你要帶我去臥室嗎？」柯克問道，嗓音低沉沙啞。「或者我們就在這裡解決？」

「吉姆……」麥考伊才正要開口抗議，柯克已經領著他往臥室走去，準確來說是他的床。柯克讓他上床去趴著，並匍匐到他腿上，一邊把襯衫拽出褲子。柯克在床事方面總是充滿創意，但麥考伊此時已累得無法回應柯克的挑逗，就在他正要拒絕時柯克正好把掌跟按在他背上最酸疼那塊用力壓下去。

柯克的手指簡直會變魔術，在麥考伊的頸背和腰間來來回回按摩，麥考伊給他按得舒服極了，渾身鬆軟，昏昏欲睡。

「你工作太辛苦了，萊。」柯克直截了當地指出。「你得開始減少一些時數。」

「那我要怎麼負擔房租？」

「我倒是有好些方法能搞定你的房東。」柯克半玩笑地回答，維持手上平穩的按壓力道，把麥考伊身上每一寸肌肉都按松了。他在麥考伊頸後自己最喜歡的地方落下一吻，既不挑逗也不帶任何情欲，沒做任何舉動誘使麥考伊陷入「完美結局」。

麥考伊在柯克把他上衣脫了之後立刻睡著了，兩小時過後才醒來，睜眼只見柯克在他身旁靠著迭起的枕頭，正在閱讀後天出庭要用的卷宗。

「你餓了嗎？」柯克問他，眼神從他的工作資料上移開。「我點了外賣，是你上周最喜歡去的那家餐廳。」他的手構到麥考伊的床頭櫃，抓起一張收據證明自己的細心。

柯克戴著眼鏡，身上穿著麥考伊的密西西比醫學院運動衫，他那套名貴的西裝被卷成一團球擱在了床尾。

這幅畫面太過家常，太過熟悉，麥考伊只記得要點頭，並試著把喉頭的腫塊吞下去

＊＊＊＊＊＊

有時候，他們的日子是如此風平浪靜，麥考伊甚至覺得柯波拉和史柯西斯的黑手黨電影裡演的那些都是扯淡。

只有在柯克有庭審要準備或者麥考伊在一段長時間的手術後需要休息，他們才會回去麥考伊的公寓住。

他們互相拉扯著上床，睡到鬧鐘發出巨響，柯克不情願地把自己從麥考伊身上剝離開來，下床去煮咖啡，讓麥考伊睡眼惺忪地去衝個澡把自己弄醒。

大多數的夜晚他們住在柯克的別墅，一面做沙拉一面聽史考堤和契可夫用夾雜著俄語和蘇格蘭腔調的混種英文溝通。麥考伊發現自己越來越喜歡這群人，就算他們都是國際刑警或FBI的頭號通緝犯。

他們並不像他預期中盡是殘酷或者是沆瀣一氣的傢伙們，「家族」反而是個單純且非常有向心力的組織。每一個圍坐在柯克家裡餐桌邊上的人（享用著Spock親手炭烤卻從來不碰的牛排）都會為了另一個成員的安全毫不猶豫地犧牲性命。

例如契可夫有胸口四條顯著的疤痕來證明，又比如史考那半張傷痕累累的臉，那是烏胡拉的兄弟飛過來威脅她時史考堤挺身而出弄得。

在那些晚上，飽餐一頓和酒過三巡過後，麥考伊會把柯克拉回房間，把他的鈕扣一顆一顆挑開，用自己的方式挑逗他，用上每一個從柯克那兒學來的性愛伎倆，用舌頭描繪他胸口緊實的肌肉，ㄧ️路向下又吸又咬吸直到鑲嵌在他骨盆處的六顆星星既紅又黑，麥考伊特別喜歡用齒尖磨過他肚臍裡頭的皺褶，卻讓柯克始料未及。

就算柯克狠狠操他，幾乎把他折成兩半時，在他耳邊放蕩地吐露關於他雙唇的甜言蜜語，這九個月以來麥考伊只在幾次勉強的場合幫柯克口交過，只在柯克接近意識不清的時候，他才能好好地待在柯克雙腿之間。

一開始麥考伊以為柯克有控制欲的緣故，但在某個特別的夜裡，在他們連續灌了好些烈酒，跌跌撞撞地幾乎碰倒別墅裡所有的古董，麥考伊得以滑到柯克雙腿之間，隔著棉質布料含住老二口到他射。柯克的手指扯緊他的頭髮，從齒縫間擠出有多麼想操壞他的嘴，多麼想找他之前口過的男人算帳。

麥考伊仍然花了很長的時間在柯克的胸部和臀部肆意玩弄。只有當柯克的雙膝禁不住夾到他的耳邊，當柯克的陰莖一吋吋地深入他的喉嚨，當柯克的嗓音粗啞並只能發出彷佛被掐斷的嗚咽混合著低吼，麥考伊才真正允許自己放蕩起來。

直到柯克不再抵抗自己的高潮，在麥考伊找到那一點時猛然挺起腰，彷佛騎著賽馬頂向它的口中，麥考伊才能真正地享受，他愛死柯克每一次撞進來的力道，一點一點偷走他的空氣直到他有些頭暈目眩，而他自己的陰莖硬得不斷滴落前液。

等到柯克終於迎來高潮，麥考伊閉上眼睛呻吟，並總是吞下所有的精液，睜眼時視線一片閃白，甚至看到️幾顆星星，他知道柯克此時如果能發出喘息或低吼以外的聲音肯定會笑他。

喬治將星辰繡在心口上方，柯克的則和老二連成一線。

實在太般配了，麥考伊每次想到都禁不住發笑。


	4. Chapter 4

與柯克交往幾乎沒一天安寧日子，有時候麥考伊甚至覺得自己要折壽了。驚嚇總是短暫的，恐懼卻在他心頭整旋不下。

麥考伊從不直接參與行動，但他總是在那兒見證後果，他用眼睛記錄了柯克臉上和胸口的每一道傷痕，先處理那些最嚴重的，忙著治療同時嘮叨著再這麼下去他會被吊銷行醫執照。

柯克從沒有開口要求他幫忙，但他總是在那裡。

他終於被捲進幫派鬥爭的那天，他與蘇魯、史考堤、契可夫和柯克一同坐在駛出市場的車裡，兩台紅色的車從兩旁攔截，傾刻向他們開火。

雷打一般的機槍子彈擊中加固車身時震碎了兩邊的玻璃，彷佛鼓聲在車裡回蕩著，麥考伊感覺耳膜隨之震動，聽覺就像電視裡播放的緊急訊號，逐漸模糊不清。

柯克立刻撲向麥考伊，史考堤掩護他，蘇魯瞬間踩煞車的力道令所有人往前傾倒，契可夫半個身子已經探出碎裂的窗戶，從貼身皮套裡抽出槍回擊，三聲輪胎爆裂的巨響令麥考伊知道他已準確地擊中目標。

「有人中槍嗎？」蘇魯在前座大吼，他的聲音幾乎被契可夫爆出的一連串俄語蓋過去，後者正把襯衫撕碎的布條緊壓在蘇魯右手臂滲血的傷口上。

血腥味衝擊著麥考伊的鼻腔，他把柯克和史考堤從身上推開，看到柯克臉頰滴落的血跡，於是轉向史考堤，只見後著鮮血淋漓的手指緊壓在脖子汩汩淌血的傷口上，麥考伊幾乎整個人爬到柯克身上，雙手死命壓著史考堤的頸項，後者已經雙眼後翻逐漸脫力了。

「蘇魯，立刻把我們弄回去！」柯克大吼。

麥考伊還能摸到脈搏。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

劃開史考堤脖子的子彈和他的頸靜脈只差了半公分。他流了一品脫的血，幸好麥考伊早已成為在五分鐘內縫合槍傷的專家。

他們衝進前門時烏胡拉一腳踢翻大餐桌中央的花瓶和裝飾品，讓柯克扶著史考堤平躺在桌上，史巴克則協助著他們處理傷口。

等到史考堤恢復意識，一臉色蒼白且一身冷汗，蘇魯才坐到平時的位置，讓麥考伊剪開他的外套和襯衫，麥考伊這才首次看清盤踞在蘇魯身上色彩鮮豔的蟠龍與錦鯉。整個縫合過程中蘇魯不發一語，只是不顧麥考伊的勸阻一杯接著一杯地灌清酒。

這一切伴隨著柯克揚言要尼祿血償的怒吼和咒駡聲。過去數月麥考伊一直試著不要多想，但他其實已有預感，他明白尼祿的幫派就是射傷契可夫的罪魁禍首，也知道柯克為了回敬對方，從他們手上奪走了價值四百萬美金的海洛因。

今晚的飛車突襲是個報復行動。

麥考伊明白這將持續到他們一方死亡為止。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊提早一小時到達醫院，準備去取些蘇魯和史考堤會用到的醫療用品。

他先到普瑞的辦公室去拿內部資源申調單，卻看到辦公室的門半開著。他以為普瑞整個早上都有門診，所以聽到普瑞的聲音從裡傳出來時有些驚訝，更訝於普瑞拉高的語調中透著恐懼。他似乎正試圖向一個高大的光頭男人解釋某件事，駭人的疤痕與刺青交錯于那個男人臉上，臉部輪廓宛如大理石雕鑿出來的。

男人顯然不滿意普瑞的回答，直說這不是他期待中的結果。麥考伊正要轉身離開時聽到普瑞開口：「尼祿，你聽我說——」

麥考伊愣在原地無法動彈。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

那晚柯克回到的公寓後麥考伊告訴他普瑞的事。

柯克如同麥考伊預料中一般，氣得脹紅了臉，指天罵地得牆上揍出一個洞，雙眼彷佛能燒出藍色火焰。他立刻撥通手機，一面吩咐史巴克那兩人的事，一面甩掉指節上沾著鮮血的石膏。

麥考伊只能聽到單方面的通話內容，但他能想像史巴克冷靜的反映，並從他們的對話中拼湊出事情的發展，從尼祿回到加利福尼亞，到普瑞在麥考伊上任那晚神秘消失，令麥考伊直接捲進這一團破事裡。

「什麼意思？」麥考伊在柯克掛斷電話之後問道，並灌下一口藍牌威士卡。柯克雙唇叼著一根煙，他只有在思考時或做愛之後才會抽煙，麥考伊一直想讓他戒掉這個習換。只有在高潮席捲全身時柯克唇間的尼古丁才會令他上癮。

「意思是你馬上要升遷了。」柯克呼出一口煙，冷淡地回答。他語氣中的傲慢和優越感深深刺進麥考伊的皮下，如同他們初見面時冒犯了麥考伊的每一條神經。

「這樣根本沒完沒了。」麥考伊怒道。「在鬥個你死我活之前你們雙方都不會善罷甘休的。」

「而你十分清楚代價，所以少跟我裝無辜了，醫生，你早已不是從前一塵不染的你。這就是我生活，我的工作。」

「滾出去。」麥考伊命令。

柯克毫不猶豫地離開了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

鬧鐘定在淩晨四點，但是麥考伊根本沒睡。 

他機械地洗澡更衣，渾身精疲力竭、疲憊不堪，但不知怎地他還是撐著往前走，比平時晚了一個小時才到達醫院門口。

大廳裡所有的燈都熄滅了，麥考伊從沒遇過這種情況。

他加速走向前門，推開門時一腳踩在有點濕滑的東西上頭差點跌倒。他摸黑走到護理站，扭開查佩爾桌腳的檯燈。他知道斷路器就在廣播系統旁邊，於是傾斜檯燈找到了電箱，打開斷路器，霎時大廳裡燈火通明。

大廳裡橫七豎八都是倒在血泊中的屍體。麥本加高大寬闊的身軀仰躺在地上，看上去有人朝他胸口掃射了近半膛子彈。麥考伊蹣跚地走向他，看到他死去的雙眼早已一片模糊。他翻過漢妮堤的身子才看到被割開的喉嚨。拉米雷斯的腦漿染紅了她身後的牆面，頭部側面的彈坑還在滴著血。

醫院的出入口有很多個帶血的腳印和剎車痕跡，數百個彈殼像五彩碎紙一樣散落在周圍。所有的腳印都走向電梯和樓梯，通過大廳，進入不同的病房。

麥考伊來不及思考，他衝上最近的樓梯，推開二樓的病房門，聽到一百五十個生理監視器同時發出脈搏停止的尖銳噪音。他感覺自己的心臟跳到了嗓子眼，突然無法呼吸。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊在報警之前先打給柯克。

他不記得自己說了什麼，但柯克在三樓一間血跡斑斑的病房裡找到了他。從播通電話到柯克跪在麥考伊身邊把他緊摟在胸前，手機上的顯示時間僅僅過了四分鐘。

麥考伊宛如脫力一般被柯克捲入懷中，讓柯克的雙手深深沒入他的後頸和頭髮，把他緊貼在劇烈起伏的胸膛。柯克身上有香煙和琴酒的味道，熟悉的感覺包圍著麥考伊，令他恢復一點神智。

「每個人──」麥考伊艱難地開口，雙眼緊閉。他無法忘記他們的臉，他跑進的病房，每個病人額間的彈孔，以及染紅枕頭的鮮血，滲透到床墊裡，像過濾的咖啡一般滴在病房地板上。

柯克把麥考伊送出醫院時，員警和第一批增援才趕到現場。柯克把他那件哥倫比亞大學的連帽衫罩在麥考伊的肩上，自己只穿了一件黑色的汗衫，好讓過來盤問的派克隊長看到他之前掩蓋的星星，彷佛是他們之間骯髒的小秘密。

柯克根本不在乎。

沒多久柯克就注意到麥考伊開始不對勁，於是他打斷了派克的問話，告訴派克他要把麥考伊帶回家，筆錄可以等到他們回去再繼續。派克沒給柯克好臉色看，但是麥考伊止不住地顫抖，感覺就像他首次去紐約時遭遇的暴風雪。

他知道柯克的手臂正緊摟著他，柔軟的雙唇緊貼著他的太陽穴。柯克的身體通常炙熱得像地獄之火，但現在麥考伊幾乎感覺不到他。

派克放他們離開了，用看著新奇事物的眼神打量柯克。柯克緊摟著麥考伊，回望派克的雙眼深沉湛藍。派克歎了口氣，拍了拍他裸露的肩膀。

「我一會兒再過去」派克說。 「你好好守著他。」

「不用你說。」柯克立刻沉聲答道。

麥考伊一直忍到蘇魯把車開出兩個街區之後才瘋狂地扒抓車門把手，讓柯克用寬大的手掌扶著他的前額，探出身子對著大街嘔吐不止。

回到宅邸後柯克直接把麥考伊帶到床上，躺到他旁邊。烏胡拉走進來，此時正豔陽高照，她輕手輕腳地坐到床沿，遞給麥考伊一個溫暖的杯子，裡面是薄荷和玫瑰花香氣的茶。

「喝吧。」她柔聲說，一手撫摸著他的額頭。他喝了幾口，熱茶令他眼皮逐漸沉重，於是順勢閉上眼，任憑柯克把他拉回自己寬闊的胸前。

麥考伊再次醒來時已經是晚上九點了，柯克仍然依偎在他身後。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

派克是這個城市裡為數不多，對柯克和他的「業餘活動」感到厭倦的人之一。他認識柯克的父親，還是葬禮上的抬棺人，也是唯一進得了柯克家們的執法人員。

他坐在廚房的桌子上，寫下麥考伊說的每一句話，卻不看著看筆記本，而是維持著穩定的眼神交流，正好安撫著麥考伊，令他能暫時忘卻那些曾是他的病人、同事和朋友的殘缺屍體。

柯克坐在派克的對面，雙臂交叉，面無表情。他偶爾插嘴，提醒麥考伊不必回答某些問題，或者在某些問題太接近他們的私生活時低聲警告派克。

派克只是惱怒地瞥了瞥柯克，然後轉向下一個問題，直到麥考伊筋疲力盡，精神不禁開始渙散。柯克立刻坐到麥考伊的身邊，手指擱在麥考伊的後頸上輕輕按摩著，令麥考伊的眼皮越發沉重。

「你問完了沒有？」柯克沒給派克好臉色看。

派克合上筆記本，將筆塞進襯衫口袋。「我問完了。」

派克快走出門口時停下，他轉過身來，面對著房間裡的每一個人，凝視著他們，一瞬間的形象彷佛是無畏的，刀槍不入。

「無論你打算做什麼，」他開口。「別出手。就這一次，讓這件事透過正當管道解決。我們會抓到他的。你要是亂來反而會危及這一切。」

「我們不知道你在說什麼。」史考堤在沙發上陰沉地說，取下他脖子的繃帶，還在癒合的粉紅色皮膚有些腫脹，被厚實的黑線縫在一起。

「不，蒙哥馬利，我可沒奢望你會懂。」派克愁眉苦臉地環顧了一下房間，最後他的目光落在麥考伊身上。

他看上去滿臉愧疚。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「你得留在這裡。」第二天早上，柯克穿著深色的馬克賈伯套裝和麥考伊為他買的米色襯衫，正準備去法院。「遠離窗戶，別外出。如果需要什麼就告訴契可夫。」

麥考伊默默地點了點頭。自從幾小時前派克離開後，他就一句話也沒說。他把喉嚨裡的結吞下去，並把閃現的噩夢回憶趕出思緒。

等到他真正靜下來，先前的麻木才終於反撲，徹骨涼意奪走他的呼吸，在喉嚨裡留下了酸澀的膽汁味道。漢妮堤的女兒克洛伊；麥本加住在銀湖的母親；拉米雷斯的男朋友原本打算在下週六生日那天向她求婚。尼祿進入麥考伊的醫院，殺死了一百七十七個人，其中有十一具屍體來自育嬰室，所有新生命都是被一刀割喉而死。

如果不是因為他，那些人都還活著。如果他聽從了自己腦海中的聲音，那個告訴他要遠離柯克和他同夥的聲音。

那天晚些時候，麥考伊才意識到，如果那天他準時上班的話，自己就會成為那些屍體中的一員。尼祿會把槍塞進他的嘴裡，給柯克送出最響亮的訊息。

晚上柯克回家時，麥考伊正弓著身子趴在馬桶上，他已經吐不出東西了，只能不斷地幹嘔。他的喉嚨燒得很厲害，發不出聲音，身體也動彈不得。

柯克低沉的柔聲哄著麥考伊從浴室裡出來，把他帶到床上，遞給他一杯水。他一口氣喝下去，舒適的冰涼感立刻湧進了他火燒般的喉嚨。

「吃得下東西嗎？」柯克耐心地問道，見麥考伊搖頭，他也不多勸。「沒關係。試著睡一下。我整晚都會在這裡。」

麥考伊轉過身來，感覺到柯克在他身邊躺下。柯克離他很近，足以觸碰到他，但柯克沒有，他給了麥考伊需要的所有空間。麥考伊不想要空間，於是他往後靠向柯克，直到他的柯克的呼吸浸濕他的脖子，胸膛緊貼著他的脊椎。

他應該昨天就死了。

「我不會允許的。」柯克貼著麥考伊的耳殼說，好似能讀通他的心思，聲音低沉、火熱、堅定，就如同走進麥考伊辦公室那天，宣佈要他和自己一起回家。柯克的手臂摟住麥考伊，手掌平貼在他的心臟上，嘴唇緊貼著他的脈搏。

麥考伊心想他在最糟糕的時機意識到自己愛上了這個男人。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

最後契可夫成了麥考伊的臨時保姆，荒唐得令麥考伊忍俊不禁。他的年齡已經足夠成為一個高中孩子的父親，而且他也不知道契可夫平時大都在做些什麼。

契可夫的英語差不多是麥考伊聽過的最糟的了，更別提他長大時身邊都是喝醉的南方人，口音濃得像糖漿一樣，但這並沒有阻止這個孩子纏著他練習英語。

麥考伊問起尼祿的事，而契可夫知無不答，他慢慢地說著，遇到不太熟悉的單詞就用手比劃出來。根據麥考伊的推測，尼祿曾經是「家族」的一員，因為一場不合時宜地奪權行動，令組織的所有主要成員無情地斷絕他的後路，並把他逐出幫派。

但他收回自己經年累月布的網，憑著在「家族」競爭對手中的人脈，最終創建了自己的組織「羅姆蘭人」。尼祿用一通電話就讓契可夫的父親進了監獄，並在柯克的父親成功起訴尼祿當天殺死了他。在過去的十五年裡，尼祿和「家族」一直在互相報復，每次攻擊都是逐步向前推進，每一方都擊中對方網路中最脆弱的區域。

就像聖詹姆斯。

就像麥考伊。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麻木轉為憤怒之後，柯克便收起保護傘，開始將他帶進行動裡。第二天早上，柯克在餐廳召集了「家族」的核心成員，並不訝異看到麥考伊坐到了蘇魯和史巴克旁邊時。

他已經被關在柯克的豪宅裡兩個星期了，他知道柯克只是履行了保護他的諾言，但是麥考伊不再需要庇護了，他需要的是柯克向他保證會讓尼祿付出同樣痛苦的代價。

他們檢查了可能的進攻計畫和追擊路線。史巴克立即拿出尼祿擁有的倉庫的圖表示意圖和他下次運送毒品的清單。史考堤說起炸彈和火災。烏胡拉拿出她的黑莓手機敲了一會，隨即說她的兄弟們將在四天內讓他們武裝起來。

柯克站在一旁，看著一切，點了點頭。

他承諾血債血償，告訴他們下戰書的時刻到了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

那天晚上是他們幾周以來第一次做愛。

麥考伊把柯克推倒在床上，啃咬他的嘴唇，粗暴地擠進他口中，勾出舌頭情色地吮吸起來，早已火熱硬挺的勃起沿著柯克的大腿蹭來蹭去，任憑自己被原始的需求和欲望吞噬。

柯克試著控制節奏，將麥考伊翻到身下放慢親吻，狂熱地緊攫住他的臉，紅腫發燙的唇在雙頰上輕輕地啄吻。

麥考伊低嚎著，像只困獸一樣掙扎扭動，又翻到上面，指甲沿著柯克的臀部摩擦，央求柯克的碰觸。

「吉姆。」他哀求，幾乎吞下柯克的嘴，下半身不斷往下輾磨，直到柯克的手滑落到身體兩側，粗暴地拉扯他的睡衣褶邊。

柯克的手指像燒紅的烙鐵，沿著麥考伊裸露的皮膚恰到好處地灼傷，而他呻吟著哀求更多。柯克在床上從不拒絕麥考伊的任何要求，而是加倍滿足他強烈的情欲，舌頭像鞭子一樣攫住他的挑逗，令他的陰莖痛苦地抽動，一隻手伸進褲子裡擼動，哪怕是只能緩解一點火辣的脹疼也好。

柯克搖頭，用幾下恰到好處的啃咬催促麥考伊用把手從陰莖上移開，技巧純熟地扭動下半身，在衣服布料的束縛下同時磨蹭兩人的陰莖。柯克一隻手堅實地抵在麥考伊的背上，以保持他們的位置，空著的手去拿潤滑劑。

他單手打開瓶蓋並扯下麥考伊的睡褲，卻只拉到臀肉下方，讓他的陰莖依然陷在柔軟棉制布料裡，任憑不斷漏出前液打濕內褲。一根潤滑過的手指進入他，立刻瞄準他的前列腺。

「再來……」麥考伊呻吟著，濕漉的喘息打在柯克的頸窩。柯克照做了，用三根手指滿足他。被擴張的燒灼和疼痛令他弓起背脊發出一陣低吟，不住扭動著身體，努力讓柯克的手指粗暴地摩擦他的前列腺。

柯克沒有停下動作，讓麥考伊在他身上狂亂地操他的手指。麥考伊的手指蜷曲著抓住柯克臉旁的床單，彷佛呼吸困難地大口喘氣。柯克的雙眉因專心微微皺起，埋在麥考伊體內的手指變了節奏，抽插的速度越來越快。

麥考伊的高潮延遲了，整個人彷佛內外同時炸開，令他像個壞掉的發條玩具一樣顫抖不停。他感覺自己在一秒內高潮了兩次，隨著一陣低沉嘶啞的呻吟，身體沉重地壓在柯克的胸膛上，高潮的餘韻令他仍是過度敏感，全身還在小範圍的痙攣。

柯克雙臂環抱住麥考伊，輕輕撫摸他顫抖的背脊，在他止不住奪眶而出的眼淚淌下時溫柔地安撫他。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

派克把麥考伊叫到警察局，說他得在聲明上簽名，以及幾個後續問題需要筆錄。

醫院大屠殺是這段時間媒體報導的焦點，不過柯克用了點手段，讓麥考伊的名字不曾出現在報紙上。市民一直向州檢辦公室施壓，要求他們採取行動，輿論也不斷催促警方伸張正義。

柯克讓史巴克把車回轉。儘管他的眼睛下面積了厚厚一層黑眼圈，看上去憔悴得像根破繩子，他仍堅持要陪麥考伊一同前去。麥考伊不需要醫學學位就能看出柯克已經筋疲力盡，說他應該待在家裡好好睡一覺。

這證明了柯克是多麼的疲憊，因為他讓史巴克載著他繞了快要二十個街區才來到警察局。史巴克駕駛時不發一語，車裡的沉默令人窒息。

到達警察局之後，只有柯克和麥考伊進入派克的辦公室，史巴克在門外等候。派克關上身後的門，不以為然地搖了搖頭。

派克的辦公室看起來就像《紐約重案組》裡的佈景。角落裡堆滿了案件卷宗，頁面上有潦草的字跡，被隨意撕下的黃色的便條紙散落一地。辦公室裡沒有私人物品，只有一個陶瓷馬克杯，上頭點綴著一圈星星，像極了麥考伊放在自己辦公桌上的那一個。

派克注意到麥考伊在盯著杯子看。「這是吉姆開的玩笑。」他解釋道。「他用獨特的方式嘲笑我，這孩子的幽默感總是很令人頭痛。」

「你要我簽什麼東西嗎？」麥考伊轉移話題。

「你知道，我認識吉姆一輩子了。」派克向後靠著椅背，語氣突然溫柔，像個思念孫兒的祖父。「我還是喬治的伴郎。他和溫妮指定我做吉姆的教父。」

麥考伊挑了挑眉毛。

「不用說，醫生，我對喬治在業餘時間做了什麼，或是吉姆和他那群活像廣告看板的同夥一起幹了哪些勾當，並不抱有任何幻想。七年前我幫吉姆埋葬了他的父親，我並不想把他也埋了。」

「所以你需要我簽什麼東西嗎？」麥考伊重複了一遍，試著讓語氣不那麼陰沉。

派克看著他好一會，才歎了口氣。「好吧。」

他打開辦公桌抽屜，拿出一個資料夾滑向麥考伊。

「法醫在普瑞的辦公室發現大量屬於他的血跡，並且一路蔓延出去。血滴的方向表示他很可能是受了重傷以後被帶走。」派克的藍眼睛盯著他。「普瑞和尼祿是一夥的，對吧？」

麥考伊繃緊身體，恐懼在他的內心蔓延，變得觸手可及。

「吉姆也知道這一點，是不是？」

「你認為——」麥考伊的嘴巴麻木得幾乎說不出話來。「你認為是吉姆幹的？」

「當然不。」派克立即糾正道。「我和你一樣清楚誰該為這件事負責。我直說了，醫生，你才是目標，其他人都是附帶傷害。尼祿沒有得到他想要的東西，他接下來只怕會更加怒火攻心。」

「你到底想說什麼？」麥考伊被憤然，脈搏在皮膚下加速跳動。

「我的意思是，那些沒有星星卻和『家族』成員有糾葛的人下場通常都不好，不是死亡就是失蹤。」他的目光定定地落在麥考伊身上。「無論他們和誰搞在一起。」

麥考伊死命地握緊手中的筆，筆管在他的手指間裂開。他迅速在聲明的虛線上潦草地寫下簽名，然後大步走出辦公室。


	5. Chapter 5

史巴克的沉默令這趟車程難以忍受。

他們已經快到宅邸了，回到麥考伊在過去半年裡一直稱之為家的所在，一個感覺更像家的地方，而不是麵包店樓上寬敞的兩臥套房，或是他留在喬治亞的房子。

自從他陷入這個長達十多年的幫派戰爭，麥考伊感覺自己像被困住了，四堵牆正在朝他靠攏，從各個角度使他窒息。他需要新鮮空氣，而不是車子裡空調吹出的冷卻空氣。他快要換氣過度了。

史巴克朝麥考伊挑起修長優雅的眉毛，然後他的視線閃回到路上。

「醫生，」他用平和而有教養的聲音開始說。「在我看來你似乎不太——」

史巴克後面的句子被四聲巨響打斷，他們的車子失控地往前衝，車尾巨幅搖擺，車內的麥考伊和史巴克彷佛罐頭裡的硬幣一樣被劇烈甩動。

麥考伊的頭撞在窗戶上，力道猛得玻璃都裂開了。他們的車轉向路燈後安全氣囊突然炸開，猛烈的衝擊令麥考伊感覺有人對他的臉踹了一腳，直接踢斷了他的鼻子。

他呻吟著，感覺到史巴克的手擱在他的胳膊上，接著才僵硬地伸手去拿槍。有腳步聲向他們衝過來，聽起來慌亂而匆忙。他這一側已經扭曲的車門被拉開，身上的安全帶被一把刀割斷，刀子劃破了他的胸膛。

「史巴克……」麥考伊被粗魯地拖出車子時昏昏沉沉地喊著。他看到一個高大的光頭男人，臉上有著鋸齒狀的疤痕和紋身，五官像是從光滑的大理石中鑿出來的。男人走到駕駛室的視窗，朝裡面快速地開了三槍。

麥考伊眼見一團紅霧噴灑在白得刺眼的安全氣囊上，他大聲喊著史巴克的名字，但是槍托砸中他的太陽穴，把他送進了黑暗之中。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊模模糊糊地甦醒，視線變得支離破碎，模糊不清。他滿嘴血腥味，劇痛的頭彷彿被火燒著。他的頭被靠在某人腿上，有隻手正在輕輕梳理著他的頭髮。

「吉姆。」他神志不清地嗚咽著，輕微的腦震盪令他的四肢遲鈍又沉重。 他咽下一口銅鏽味的血，還嘗到藥物殘留的苦味。埋在他髮絲中的手立刻停止了動作，粗糙的拇指往下移動，滑過他的下唇。

「噓……」有個聲音在他上方輕聲安撫，頭上的手又開始慢慢撫摸。麥考伊掙開娜人的手，驚慌和恐懼在他的腸胃裡翻騰，直到他一陣噁心，胃酸和膽汁突然衝上喉嚨深處。

正張麥考伊試圖撐起虛弱的身體、掙扎著想移動被麻醉的四肢，一根針頭突然扎進他的脖子。他聽到那男人低沉而失望地咂著嘴，而他又被按回原本的位置，在他迅速失去意識前幾秒，那隻陌生的手又回到他的頭上，手指依然抵著他的嘴唇。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

他首先意識到的是寒冷。

無論他身在何處，周圍溫度實在太低了，貼著他臉頰的地面像龜裂的水泥一樣又冷又硬。

然後是空氣中瀰漫的腐肉味，這讓麥考伊想起了祖父母的農場。

他的雙臂被緊緊綁在身後，肩膀被拉扯到脫臼的邊緣；雙腿沒被綁住，但他被殘留在體內的藥物攪亂了知覺，並無法動彈。嘴裡滿是藥物的苦味，像沾滿糖漿的厚種棉花，污垢似的覆蓋在舌頭上。

麥考伊試圖移動，背脊卻突然傳來一陣劇痛，令他立刻停住動作。四肢的疼痛這時才緩慢傳到一片渾濁的大腦，他模模糊糊地發出一聲痛苦呻吟，接了深吸一口氣，想讓腦子清醒些。

「很好，萊納德。」一雙拋光的義大利皮鞋出現在麥考伊的視線中。「掙扎只會讓你更難受。」

那雙鞋突然踢向麥考伊的胸部，正中心口部位，令空氣一下子抽離他的胸腔，他的身體也順著力道翻滾到躺姿，全身的重量都壓在肩胛骨上。麥考伊痛苦的慘叫撕裂了喉嚨，致使他大口喘著氣，空氣卻像酸液一樣灼傷他的肺部。

等到麥考伊的視線終於再次清晰，他這才看見著尼祿那修長堅實的身影。

尼祿蹲下身子，直到他的臉離得足夠近，能透過冰冷房間裡微弱的燈光看到他的呼吸變成白色霧氣。如果不是臉頰和頭上那些燒傷後癒合不良、皺褶不堪的醜陋傷疤，以及臉上有著和史巴克脖子類似的紋身，他其實長得人模人樣。

三聲槍響和飛濺的血紅色的記憶突然湧現，令麥考伊的胃裡一陣翻攪。

「話先說在前頭，我並不是針對你。」尼祿開口說著，他的聲音輕柔而平靜，而麥考伊能賭上他的醫療執照，尼祿毫不遮掩的口齒不清肯定是因為下頜的骨折治療欠佳。

尼祿再次撫摸起麥考伊的頭髮，神色看似同情。

但從他口發出的聲音卻陰鬱而殘酷。

「但這事和詹姆斯有關。我很抱歉，萊納德，但他是找不到你的。不會有什麼最後關頭的英勇救美。你將死在這裡，就在這間房裡，而詹姆斯無論如何都阻止不了我。」

麥考伊咽了口唾沫，恐懼把他的腸子扭成了死結。

「但首先，我們要找點樂子。」

尼祿彈了個響指，立刻就有另一雙手抓住他的肩膀並將他拽起來，扯著纏繞在他身上、深深扎進皮膚的粗繩，一路把他拖行出去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊被拖行著穿過房間，經過一排被剝了皮吊掛著的牛屍。

他在屠宰場。

尼祿的手下突然停下來，把麥考伊像袋麵粉般扔回地上。麥考伊聽到一陣沉重的鐵鏈撞擊聲，還有人體摔下來的聲音。麥考伊轉頭看過去，原本模糊的視線立刻聚焦在普瑞腫脹腐爛的屍體上。

麥考伊到抽了口氣，普瑞那雙蒼白、摩卡色的眼睛現在只剩下兩個窟窿，舌頭被割掉的地方爬滿了蛆蟲，臉頰上兩道兩道狹長的裂口讓他想起史考依稀可見的疤痕。

普瑞生前明顯曾遭到殘忍毆打，他的頭骨塌陷，左手指像新年的五彩紙屑一樣軟軟地攤著，右手殘肢上爬滿了蟲。要不是被堵著嘴，麥考伊幾乎要吐出來，好在這時他整個人被拽了起來。

尼祿的手下在他雙臂之間插進一根粗狀的肉鉤，就著椅子猛力一扯，麥考伊被直接舉離地面，雙臂和胸口傳來的疼痛令他頭暈目眩。

「阿伊爾。」尼祿向個頭比較小的手下使了個眼色，於是阿伊爾調整鉤子，拉扯的疼痛消失了；取而代之的是麥考伊被吊著的身體像隻孔雀魚一樣不受控地擺動著。

「希望你能撐得比他更久一點。」阿伊爾惡意地在麥考伊耳邊低語，笑著踢開普瑞的屍體。

麥考伊很想大叫，但立刻傳來針扎進皮膚的尖銳刺痛，不到一會他又失去意識。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊就這樣被吊了兩天。

他餓得肚子直叫，口渴到難以忍受，只能反射性地吞咽口水，乾裂的喉嚨內壁像砂紙一樣互相摩擦著。他神志不清又饑腸轆轆，屠宰場的低溫和氣味還讓他吐了兩次。所幸滲透他輕薄襯衫的寒意早已讓他四肢都麻木了。

直到第二天的傍晚尼祿才現身。

手裡抓著一瓶滿滿的水，尼祿臉上掛著關切的表情。阿伊爾跟在他身後進來，走向固定鐵鍊的精巧裝置，等尼祿朝他一點頭就踢了把手一下。

麥考伊跌下來時雙膝著地，從膝蓋炸開直衝腦門的劇痛令他慘叫出聲。尼祿走向他，從口袋抽出整齊疊好的手帕，替麥考伊擦了擦嘴，接著把瓶子湊到他嘴邊。麥考伊不顧一切地迎過去，一下子就把水瓶喝空了。

尼祿湊到麥考伊身旁，嘴唇貼著他的耳朵，嗓音平靜又輕柔。麥考伊厭惡自己下意識想要朝尼祿的體溫靠過去；厭惡即使是這種程度的短暫擺脫寒冷，也能平息他腦中令人作嘔的想像。

「詹姆斯並不開心。」尼祿說著，把額頭抵在麥考伊的太陽穴上。「如果有人把我漂亮的暖床寶貝搶走，我應該也會很生氣。」

阿伊爾沒有把目光從麥考伊身上移開，遞給尼祿一把有鋸齒的長刀，讓尼祿用它割斷繩子，直到所有繩索像絲帶般散落在麥考伊身旁。麥考伊蜷縮著肩膀並把雙臂收回身前，試圖緩解僵硬的肌肉，重新找回一點知覺。尼祿撫摸著他的後背，獲得顫抖回應時滿足地哼著。

麥考伊感覺刀刃的尖端沿著他的脊椎往下滑。當尼祿將鋸齒狀的刀尖滑到他的襯衫下擺，優雅地扭轉手腕，不停滯地一刀割開布料時，他整個人倏地僵住了。

尼祿發出讚許地哼聲，用他冰涼的指尖沿著麥考伊背脊一路往下輕撫。

「我要討回我的毒品，萊納德。」尼祿自顧自說著，刀子已經割斷了皮帶和褲頭。麥考伊瑟縮著，直到刀尖觸到他的股溝才試圖掙扎。但是尼祿一把按住他，發出野獸般地咆哮。

刀子順著麥考伊的左腿一路往下劃開，布料在尖銳金屬的撕咬下紛紛斷裂。很快尼祿就讓麥考伊渾身赤裸地顫抖著，他用刀子光滑的一面劃過陰莖底端，讓麥考伊嗚咽起來。

「不知道我該把你的哪一部分送給詹姆斯才好。不知道要多少塊你的身體才能讓他把屬於我的東西還給我。」 麥考伊對尼祿的話緊閉雙眼，嚥下恐懼。「你覺得自己足夠重要嗎，萊納德？」

「去死吧。」他咬牙切齒地詛咒道。

尼祿笑著收回刀子，把麥考伊麻痺的左手拉到嘴邊。「我該先給他送上哪個好呢？」他親吻著麥考伊的手指，把麻木的指節一根一根含進進嘴裡，輕輕吮吸，讓麥考伊起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

尼祿對著麥考伊的右手重複了這個過程，而麥考伊空空如也的肚子幾近反胃乾嘔。

「它們都很美味，」尼祿裝模作樣地嘆氣。「我拿不定主意。」

麥考伊突然被往前推倒，身體摔向粗糙骯髒的地面，頭猛烈地撞在混凝土上。 尼祿粗暴地壓著麥考伊的背並抓住他兩隻手腕，俯身靠近他耳邊。

「或許我該把整隻手都送過去。」

鋸齒刀尖刺進麥考伊的皮膚，劃出鮮血。麥考伊突然抽搐起來，全身劇烈扭動掙扎，左手肘成功擊中尼祿的鼻子，打得他整個人往後仰並吼出一聲咒罵。

下一秒尼祿的拳頭就揮了過來，麥考伊眼皮後爆出一陣明亮的眩光，視線立刻成了三層重影。他的左臂被尼祿拽住並使勁地往後扭，劇痛令他尖叫出來，尼祿的力道卻沒有減弱，在痛苦之中麥考伊無法克制地持續叫著，感覺手臂的肌腱和肌肉逐漸被撕裂，甚至清楚聽到肩胛骨在巨力下折斷時的清脆響聲。

麥考伊發出刺耳的慘嚎，同時被尼祿拽著頭髮往地面猛砸下去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

尼祿在第四天為麥考伊帶來食物。

他會抬起麥考伊的身體並用手餵食，令羞辱感腐蝕麥考伊的骨髓。

幸好尼祿並不會刻意拖長餵食的時間，他會將食物一塊塊從麥考伊的嘴邊推進去，直到第六天才開始讓他的手指停留在麥考伊唇上。

尼祿的觸摸開始越發大膽且刻意，每一天都令麥考伊更加絕望。隨著尼祿每次用濕布擦拭他大腿和胸部污垢的時間越來越長，麥考伊開始忘記被柯克碰觸的感覺；忘記他曾經並不對人類的觸摸反感和噁心。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

後來他們乾脆不再吊著麥考伊。

相反地，他們讓麥考伊隨意地癱倒在地，阿伊爾會給他注射迫使他安靜順從的藥物，不過針頭總是離肌肉太近。麥考伊明白被注射的次數過於頻繁，他能感覺藥效隨著時間逐漸減弱，同時注意到阿伊爾給他注射的劑量越來越大，以壓抑他身體逐漸產生的抗藥性。

再這樣下去，麥考伊就不用擔心會被折麼至死，他的肝臟會率先停止運作。

尼祿總是在他被注射藥物的數個小後抵達。麥考伊骨折的尺骨仍然腫脹且火辣辣地疼著，即使輕微的動作也會牽動到骨頭碎片。尼祿對他壓抑的呻吟不屑一顧，把他翻到仰躺的姿勢，撥開遮住他眼睛的油膩瀏海。

「你能相信嗎？」尼祿笑著說。「詹姆斯闖進克裡斯多弗的警局，把我的毒品偷出來了。」

沒等麥考伊回答，他又繼續說。「然後他寄給我價值四百萬美元的玻利維亞純海洛因。」

那是麥考伊被囚禁的第七天，尼祿命令阿伊爾離開房間。也是這七天來麥考伊第一次不希望阿伊爾離開房間。

尼祿長滿繭的粗糙手指捏住他的屁股，刻意地揉捏著。

「那麼，讓我們看看這到底有什麼值得大驚小怪的。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

那把刀細長而光滑，像手術刀一樣鋒利。

尼祿熟練地讓刀在指尖翻轉，透亮且乾淨的刀鋒反射出房裡微弱的光線。他持續把玩著小刀，絲毫沒有停下的意思，同時凝視著麥考伊，眉頭因全神貫注而皺緊著。

過了一會，尼祿握住小刀並蹲下來，手掌著魔似地沿著麥考伊的背部撫摸。麥考伊躲避著他的碰觸，試圖轉過頭去看別處。

「你知道這是什麼，對吧？」 尼祿用刀刃碰了碰敲麥考伊的鼻尖，讓他湊近點看。當麥考伊認出刀刃樣式的同時，尼祿扯出一個難看的笑容，扭曲了臉上的刺青。他手上是一把22號手術刀。

「那麼這個呢？」他拿出一個不小的擠壓管，翻到標籤那一面讓麥考伊能夠看清楚。麥考伊的心臟瞬間漏了好幾拍。

是速近傷口黏膠劑。尼祿不知怎麼弄到了手術膠。

麥考伊忽然意識到尼祿在打什麼注意，當即不顧青紫一片的手臂和車禍以來持續好幾天的反胃狀態，試圖立刻站起來逃跑。

尼祿抵在麥考伊頸後，得意地笑開，張口咬住柯克花了將近一年時間細細舔舐品嚐的雀斑。一想到那曾是柯克溫暖碰觸過的部位，麥考伊立刻感到一陣噁心，將尼祿餵給他那點微不足道的食物伴隨著窒息的嗆咳全吐了出來。

尼祿對麥考伊的狼狽視而不見，跨坐在他的臀部，手掌抵住他的頭，讓他的臉以極不舒服的姿勢貼在水泥地上。

「不准動。」尼祿陰沉地咆哮道，語氣預示著他還能讓麥考伊在這宛如地獄般的地方體驗更多痛苦。恐懼令麥考伊不敢移動半吋，即使尼祿手中的刀割開始割開他的背部。尼祿在麥考伊肩膀上劃出一道長而彎曲的切口，麥考只能伊緊閉雙眼，咬緊牙關，任由尼祿把手術刀當作畫筆在他背上隨意刻劃。

尼祿每切下一刀就立刻擠一團手術膠黏合裂縫，還主動擠壓傷口附近的皮膚，好讓它密合後能留下不規則形狀的疤痕。

「幸好詹姆斯從沒有給過你星星。」尼祿劃下第十六刀之後說道，這時麥考伊已經因為疼痛和失血意識不清。「省下我還得把它們挖出來的力氣。」

眼看麥考伊沒有反應，尼祿一刀刺進他的軟組織，讓他尖叫出來。

「沒事的。」尼祿輕聲哄著他，雙手沾滿鮮血與手術膠，沿著奇特形狀的腫脹傷口輕撫。「他無法給你星星，但你會永遠帶著我的記號。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

尼祿非常隨意地處理麥考伊背部傷口的包紮，用彈性繃帶代替紗布，讓麥考伊在乾涸龜裂的血泊中待了一整天。

隔天尼祿回來時撕掉了繃帶，他舔著嘴唇，滿意地欣賞著自己的傑作，竭力忍住碰觸的欲望。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊能肯定自己已經失蹤半個月了。

被關在有窗戶的屠宰場比較容易計算時日，但後來尼祿把他移到一間狹窄又無窗的辦公室裡，讓他躺在一張厚重的橡木桌上。麥考伊試著計算尼祿帶著柯克和「家族」的消息突然出現在他面前的次數，後者總是語帶嘲諷，彷彿他們的努力是他聽過最有趣的笑話。

反倒是阿伊爾出現的次數越來越少，雖然麥考伊並不想念他的看守，但是在讓他四肢發麻、肝臟壞死的注射和尼祿惡毒的咯咯笑聲之間，他獨處的時間被拉長了。麥考伊不知道柯克最後是否會在某個屠宰場的辦公室裡找到他，天知道那時他會變成什麼樣子。

每天早上麥考伊從藥物的昏睡中甦醒，都會想著今天普瑞的命運是否就會降臨到他身上，尼祿和他的手下會把他的屍體吊在牛肋骨和磚牆之間慢慢腐爛。

麥考伊不知道柯克是否掌握了正確的線索，或者甚至已經放棄搜索了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

在等待被滅口的第十五天，麥考伊開始擔心尼祿會讓他就這樣活下去。

到了第十六天，他的擔憂就煙消雲散了。

尼祿的憤怒全寫在臉上，從他的雙眼、嘴巴、拳頭和步伐中散發出來。他摔上辦公室的門之後大步走向麥考伊，用他那雙擦得鋥亮的義大利皮鞋狠狠地踹了麥考伊的肚子。

恐懼像是倒數至零的定時炸彈一樣，在麥考伊內心砰一聲炸開。

「阿伊爾被柯克和他手下幹掉了！」尼祿咆哮道。他憤怒的表情讓臉上所有刺青擠成一團，形成一個有著銳利弧線的漩渦，幾乎是美麗的，

尼祿又凶狠地踹向麥考伊的肚子，接著是他的肋骨，好像想在他胸膛踢出一個洞似的。接著是拳頭，重重地打在麥考伊的臉頰、鼻子、太陽穴和下巴。疼痛令麥考伊全身如釋重負。

尼祿在他身旁跪下，膝蓋成了他撲向麥考伊的支點，把他的指關節一次又一次埋進麥考伊的胸骨，直到麥考伊感覺胸腔裡的肺都在疼，直到意識逐漸離他遠去。但是尼祿並不打算讓麥考伊昏過去，而是一拳又一拳打在他臉上，直到麥考伊確信尼祿再打一下就會把他的頭骨擊碎。

尼祿會殺了他，就像一個月前他應該做的那樣；只不過不是在他熟悉的醫院，環繞著他朋友的屍體，而是一個永遠散發著生肉和血腥氣味的廢棄屠宰場。

麥考伊遇上柯克時，他便不再試圖逃避不可避免的下場。他知道這種死法比他原本預期的更加悽慘，但是痛苦卻絲毫沒有減少。

尼祿的手指掐進麥考伊的喉嚨，力道比鉗子還要緊，拇指輾壓著他的喉頭，阻斷他從骨折鼻樑勉強吸進來的稀少空氣。尼祿加重勒緊的力道，嘴裡伴隨著唾沫不斷吐出惡毒地咒駡，許諾要把麥考伊碎屍萬段，讓柯克永遠也找不到。

黑暗逐漸佔據麥考伊的視線，吞沒他的意識。

遠處某個方向傳來一連串巨大的爆裂聲，就像拖拉機在黎明時分突然發動引擎。又過了一會，尼祿掐住他喉嚨的雙手消失了，他心口的肉塊終於不再瘋狂跳動。

麥考伊感覺他的心跳慢了下來，向他緩慢地揮手告別。

一陣輕微的壓力降臨他裂開的雙唇，緊接著一股強大的氣流湧入肺部，迫使他反射性地嗆咳以吸入更多空氣，令他勉強睜開脹疼的眼睛。

麥考伊只見一片清澈明亮的藍，接著一切歸於於虛無。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

醫院有種麥考伊總是很喜歡的氣味，熟悉且令人舒適。漂白劑和消毒酒精，絕對乾淨的氣味，完全無菌的氣味

他在過去的十五天裡除了生牛肉之外什麼也聞不到，於是馬上就知道自己已經離開了屠宰場，這一刻他幾乎要哭出來。

心臟監測器的波紋突然拔高，那聲音在麥考伊的耳中是如此美妙，只是喜悅只有瞬間，下一刻他幾乎喘不過氣來，心臟彷彿被人緊捏著，令他的下一口呼吸痛苦萬分。

麥考伊臉上的腫脹已經消退得差不多。他的四肢還有知覺並且勉強能動，左臂被包上一層厚重的石膏和藍色保護網。麥考伊剛開始並沒有注意到，但是有另一個人把手輕輕覆在他露出石膏的手指上。柯克坐在候診室那種椅背有裝飾塑的膠椅裡，上半身趴在麥考伊病床上，一頭金髮枕在臂彎裡。

麥考伊看了眼牆上的時鐘，已經過了淩晨兩點。他突然感到筋疲力竭，於是迅速地看了眼掛在上方的顯示器試圖讀出數字，但睡意襲捲，他在機器舒適的嗡鳴與機械聲中快速失去意識。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

他在柯克親吻下甦醒，在柯克雙唇離開額頭時發出輕微的呻吟。

柯克的喜悅就像攻城槌，狠狠擊中麥考伊的身體並趕走所有噩夢，留下明亮溫暖的感覺，那是麥考伊從尼祿射穿他們車胎那一夜起就避免想起的——

「史巴克。」他的聲音沙啞，喉嚨火辣辣地疼。柯克雙手捧著麥考伊的臉，把他們的額頭抵在一起。

「他沒事。」柯克打消了他的疑慮。「胸口和頭都挨了子彈，但那混蛋沒事。烏胡拉正沒日沒夜地看著他。」

柯克揚起一個咧開的俏皮笑容。麥考伊實在太想念他了，實在不知道自己沒有他在身邊的這段日子裡是怎麼撐過來的。

「你怎麼找到我的？」麥考伊沙啞地問道。柯克用冷水點沾他的嘴唇，等他說完，撥開他又長又黏膩的瀏海，告訴他尼祿用他交換毒品的打算，以及柯克如何與派克達成協議；當尼祿違背承諾時，柯克又是如何血洗一個又一個羅姆蘭組織，榨取所有的情報；直到他一路追查到尼祿的左右手，並讓契可夫、蘇魯和史考堤盡管使出他們的絕活令他開口。

派克放任「家族」肆無忌憚地行事。麥考伊想知道柯克對派克應允了什麼條件。柯克沒有直視他的眼睛。

當他告訴麥考伊尼祿還活著的時候，麥考伊感覺自己又被綁回了那間屠宰場。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

麥考伊終於拿到自己的病歷。肝臟的狀況並不令他意外，廣譜抗生素等調合劑已經把藥物對他身體造成的損傷清得一乾二淨。

他的手臂還打著石膏，不過傷口和瘀傷都已開始結痂變色。他在柯克的攙扶中下床，撐著還像果凍一樣軟的雙腿朝浴室走去，讓柯克解開病患服上的繩結，揭開纏繞在他身體上的蓬鬆紗布。

紗布被揭下，柯克隨即狠狠地咒駡起來，幾乎忘了他是讓麥考伊能站立著的支撐。麥考伊背上布滿惡意阻礙癒合的傷口，它們必定會留下粗厚的疤痕。

「上面寫了什麼？」麥考伊問道，把頭埋在柯克頸窩裡。

「是給我的口信。」柯克咬牙切齒地回答。他毫不猶豫地摟住麥考伊，把他拉近了些。「不要緊，我們會弄掉它，我保證。」

麥考伊趁著柯克重新綁上繩結時偷瞄了眼鏡子，傷口看上去就像羅姆蘭幫的標誌之一，輪廓更厚更紅的星星，伴隨尼祿的名字一起沿著他的背脊而下。

羞辱比起憤怒和無助更加令人難以承受。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

自從三天前麥考伊被推著輪椅送進科羅拉多州創傷中心，柯克就寸步不離守著他，晚上也不願離去，寧用極其不舒服的姿勢趴坐在麥考伊病床旁。

最後是一個護士不小心說溜嘴，讓他知道尼祿就在同一家醫院，顯然尼祿四肢每處主要關節都挨了幾乎整個彈匣的子彈，到現在還躺在加護病房裡。

麥考伊不確定他是如何把柯克的手指與自己分開，或者他是如何自己下床並能夠雙腳站立，但他緩慢地走過柯克身邊，穿過深夜巡視的護士和醫生，佇立在唯一一間關著門、外面擺了一把椅子的重症加護病房前。

看守的警衛一定是去餐廳找自動販售機了，但麥考伊不在乎，他繼續向前推門進房，直到停在依然被用藥物保持昏迷狀態的尼祿病床前。

麥考伊立即看向嗎啡的輸液，滴注器被調至最低速，以配合兩個掛在尼祿桿子上的香蕉袋反應。 已經行醫十年的麥考伊對這些設備和線路瞭若指掌，閉著眼睛都能操作。

他伸手調整滴注器，冷酷地扭動噴嘴釋放大量嗎啡，令其沿著輸液管直接湧入尼祿的血管。尼祿幾乎立刻就大汗淋漓，皮膚因為急遽失溫泛出藍色。麥考伊多麼希望此刻尼祿是清醒的，這樣他就可以感受到肺逐漸積液的痛苦，尼祿將會像他試圖勒死麥考伊那樣窒息而死。

一雙強勁的手臂突然環住麥考伊腰間。柯克的手從麥考伊後頭伸過去並關閉了滴注器，還讓閥門敞開得恰到好處，讓現場看起來就像是一場醫療事故，緊接著低聲催促麥考伊快走。

柯克搶在警衛回到尼祿病房之前半抱著麥考伊離開，把他弄回病床上，同時一大群醫生和護士快速衝過他們的房門，醫院充斥著藍色警報的警鈴聲。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

第二天早上，麥考伊被批准出院，尼祿的屍體則被運往太平間。

官方公佈的死因是意外用藥過量，派克自然一點也不相信，但柯克不到一小時前打給史考堤和契可夫的電話早已搞定了醫院裡所有的監視錄影紀錄。

麥考伊坐在病房外，他的病床已被整理換新，柯克正在和他的主治醫生周旋。儘管動作太大會拉扯到背上新結的痂，麥考伊仍彎下腰，用手掌底部撐著他浮腫的臉，試圖釐清這件事的嚴重性，以及回想他犯下的罪。

柯克邁著穩健的步伐向他走來，猶豫了幾分之一秒後坐到麥考伊身旁，他們的膝蓋幾乎靠在一起，伸手就能碰到。柯克從口袋裡掏出打火機和一包菸，點燃了其中一隻，無視醫院內大量的禁菸標示。

就算有人看到也沒有人會阻止他。

「那麼，」柯克開口，呼出一片濃厚的煙。「昨天晚上……」

「吉姆。」麥考伊出聲警告，他已經厭倦了找任何藉口。

「給你。」柯克把那包菸遞向麥考伊，英俊的臉龐掛著令人安心的微笑。麥考伊知道這些香菸是從法國進口的，他十分熟悉柯克舌尖上的尼古丁味道。

他順從了突然而原始的欲望，伸手接下菸。

柯克向前探了探身子，那雙湛藍的漂亮眸子從沒偏離麥考伊的臉，叼著菸的嘴角燦爛地笑著，並深吸了一口氣讓菸頭火光閃爍，足夠麥考伊湊近點燃自己的菸。

「謝了。」麥考伊輕聲說，甚至在咽下第一口菸之前，就感覺右手的顫抖停止了。

「一切都會沒事的。」柯克向後靠在牆上，咧嘴一笑。「我們現在是一家人了。」


End file.
